Trueno y Hielo
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: *AU*El joven principe de Asgard se encuentra en el reino helado de Jotunheim a un niño por el que siente que les une una conexión especial...
1. Jotunheim

**Hola y gracias por pasaros por aquí.  
**

**Lo único que creo que debería remarcar es que, sí, es un AU, pero Thor es principe de Asgard, así como su padre es rey, Loki es un gigante de hielo y bla bla bla... La esencia de los personajes es la misma, lo único que es diferente es la historia que los rodea.**

**Espero que os guste^^**

* * *

Thor se hundió más en su capa a medida que avanzaban a caballo por la nieve. Era la primera vez que salía de Asgard, y además, a una misión oficial con su padre. Estaban en Jotunheim, hogar de los gigantes de hielo, en el que, como sus habitantes, todo era de hielo, nieve y escarcha. El joven príncipe de Asgard ya lo sabía, su padre se había asegurado de que los maestros le enseñasen todo los posible y más. Pero aun así no era lo mismo saber sobre un lugar, que verlo. Cuando volviera tendría que contarle a sus tres amigos que las "grandes llanuras de hielo" que se describían en el libro del que habían estudiado eran, en realidad, enormes. El glaciar recorría cientos de kilómetros a través de un valle y había montañas hechas de lo que parecía que eran laminas de hielo.

Los ojos de Thor iban de un lado a otro anonadados y su labio inferior algo caído, reforzando su expresión de asombro. En realidad, como príncipe del reino más poderoso de los nueve debía mantener la compostura, pero es que en sus 12 años de vida, jamás había visto algo tan impresionante.

Su camino concluyo a los pies de una montaña. Thor desmontó, como su padre y el resto de su escolta, aun sin entender que hacían allí. Solo cuando se situó al lado de Odin pudo ver que, en la ladera de la montaña, se encontraba la entrada a una cueva. Justo a esta, un par de enormes figuras grisáceas surgieron a través del temporal.

Cuando llegaron a su altura Thor ya se había recompuesto y había cerrado la boca poniendo su mejor expresión de príncipe. Aun así no dejaba de analizar con la mirada a los dos gigantes. Eran muy altos, de piel azul con una especie de grabados extraños por toda la piel. Pero lo que, extrañamente, más llamo su atención, fue el hecho de que la única prenda de ropa que llevaban era un taparrabos marrón. "¡Por las ramas del Yggdrasil!" Solo de verlos se tuvo que enfundar más su capa a causa de una ráfaga de frío imaginario.

Los gigantes hablaron algo con su padre con un acento muy extraño y todos se pusieron en marcha tras ellos. Por fin Thor se atrevió a preguntar.

— Padre, ¿a que hemos venido?

— A alcanzar una alianza con Jotunheim, hijo. Tanto los gigantes del hielo como los asgardianos están cansados ya de luchar entre ellos, como habrás podido comprobar. Yo mismo tuve que luchar contra Laufey, el anterior rey, en varias ocasiones. Pero el que gobierna ahora, el Rey Farbauti, a pesar de su juventud y bravura a accedido a hablar y llevo meses tratando de llegar a una alianza que nos beneficie a ambos.— se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire. Y antes de que Thor pudiese preguntar nada más continuó.— Tu presencia aquí es un acto de fe y confianza. Del mismo modo te servirá de aprendizaje para cuando, en un futuro, te encuentres en una situación semejante. Recuerda Thor, por muy fuerte y poderoso que puedas llegar a ser, evita la lucha a toda costa.

El joven rubio asintió. Al momento siguiente volvió sus ojos al camino. El pasillo a su alrededor parecía roca cubierta por una capa de hielo donde se habían grabado signos que Thor no alcanzaba a distinguir. La única luz que iluminaba tenuemente las estancias que iban recorriendo eran piedras encajadas en el hielo que tenían algo semejante a un fuego azul dentro.

Lo que Thor supuso que era el salón principal le pareció pequeño teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de los habitantes de ese reino. En la sala debía haber otros diez gigantes de hielo, más un guarda por cada un de las tres puertas que conectaban la estancia al resto. En medio, sentado en un hosco trono de lo que parecía ser roca negra, se encontraba el rey Farbauti, aun mas alto que sus congéneres.

Con una inclinación de cabeza saludo a Odin, quien respondió del mismo modo. Acto seguido se levantó.

— Bienvenido seas Odin, padre de todos. Todo Jotunheim se alegra de que por fin haya llegado este día.— dijo el gigante de hielo con el mismo acento extraño que los guardias.

Odin agradeció las palabras, presentó a su hijo y presentó los documentos en los que al parecer hacia meses llevaban trabajando, y que contenían todos los acuerdos a los que habían llegado. Farbauti y otros tres gigantes, que parecían ser importantes, leyeron los papeles. En un idioma que jamás había oído Thor mandaron traer una mesa, y los cuatro gigantes de hielo y Odin y dos de sus generales firmaron. El joven príncipe aun no entendía que importaba que firmasen un papel que no, pero al parecer para ellos si que tenía importancia.

Tras esa "ceremonia" cruzaron una de las puertas hasta una sala en la que había una mesa rectangular preparada para un banquete. Farbauti y Odin se sentaron uno en frente del otro en el centro de la mesa. Thor se sentó a la derecha de su padre y el resto de los asientos de la fila los ocuparon los diez soldados asgardianos que habían traído. En frente de cada uno de ellos se sentó un gigante del hielo.

Por lo que Thor sabia los gigantes no solían comer así, por lo que supuso que se trataba de una muestra de cortesía. Como el hecho de haber incluido platos de Asgard en el menú.

Thor comió poco, teniendo en cuenta lo que acostumbraba a comer, pero es que algunos de los platos los encontró demasiado... "extravagantes" y no podía tragar más que un par de bocados.

Cuando acabaron de comer y los sirvientes retiraron los platos, los dos líderes se quedaron en la mesa reunidos para acotar más detalles. Thor recibió el permiso de salir a explorar, teniendo que llevarse consigo a dos escoltas.

En el exterior la ventisca había amainado, pero aun nevaba. Los caballos, aun con la manta que les habían puesto, estaban prácticamente helados de frío. El único que mantenía la compostura era el corcel de ocho patas de su padre. El joven príncipe se subió al suyo. Sintió como tardaba unos minutos en desentumecer sus músculos helados antes de poder cabalgar.

Recorrieron los alrededores del palacio sin rumbo fijo. Thor siempre a la cabeza, seguido dos pasos por detrás por sus dos escoltas. Iba observando el paisaje pareciendo querer grabarlo todo en su retina. Vio las montañas hechas de laminas diminutas de hielo, un enorme lago totalmente helado y se adentro en una cueva que parecía forrada de espejos.

En uno de esos reflejos vio una sombra. A punto estuvo de sacar el puñal que llevaba escondido entre las pieles. Cuando se giró se encontró a un niño que debía de ser de su edad en la esquina opuesta de la cueva. Era el vástago de un gigante, como pudo comprobar por su piel azul—más que los que había visto hasta ahora— y sus ojos escarlata. Sin embargo le pareció muy bajo, siempre había imaginado a los hijos de los gigantes más altos que él.

Le saludó, sin decir nada, con un saludo asgardiano. Tal vez por eso el otro niño no dijo nada, a lo mejor no lo había entendido... Probó diciéndole "hola", pero el otro tampoco dijo nada. Aun así sus ojos denotaban curiosidad y Thor creía leer un amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Se acerco a él, cauteloso, y se sentó a su lado. Al momento el niño posó su atención en la capa que envolvía al rubio. Tenía el cuello de pelo, así como el forro interior. El niño gigante se entretuvo pasando su mano por el suave pelaje del cuello esta vez ya sonriendo abiertamente. Solo entonces Thor se percato de que su acompañante estaba desnudo. Lo observo unos segundos más, sus brazos, su pecho... y a pesar de no verle tiritar, ni siquiera un atisbo de frío, no pudo evitar sentirlo por él.

— ¿No tienes frío?—preguntó esperando esa vez sacarle alguna palabra.

El niño posó un segundo su mirada en sus ojos azules y sonrió. Pero al parecer la capa de piel lo tenía demasiado entretenido. Thor termino por desabrochársela del cuello, fue a pasarla por el hombro del niño para cubrirlos a ambos. Pero el jotun se tensó ligeramente. Con los ojos rojos sobre los suyos y una expresión neutral. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Thor, hizo un segundo intento. No apartí la mirada de la de su acompañante mientras sonreía, intentando expresarle que no pasaba nada.

Cuando el niño tuvo la capa sobre el hombro y el brazo de Thor volvía a estar en su sitio, pareció tranquilizarse. Se acurrucó un poco en la capa, pegándose más al rubio y sin parar de acariciarla. Sus hombros hacían contacto y Thor pudo comprobar lo fría que estaba su piel. Viendo que parecía haberse ganado su confianza el príncipe de Asgard hizo un último intento:

— ¿Quién eres?—silencio.— ¿Cómo te llamas?— silencio más una mirada.— ¿Dónde vives?... ¡Dime algo!

Solo entonces el pequeño gigante del hielo se movió. Una de sus manos dejo de acariciar la suave piel de la capa que lo cubría y se puso a garabatear algo en la nieve. Si Thor llego a pensar que iba a tener algún sentido a los 5 segundos ya había descartado esa idea. De haber tenido que sacar alguna conclusión, hubiera dicho que se asemejaba a los grabados que había visto en la cueva-palacio de Farbauti. Pero él no tenía ni idea de que significaban.

El niño le miró un segundo y, sin prestar atención a la expresión de desconcierto de Thor, siguió dibujando.

No se movió hasta que se oyó una voz desde fuera acercándose.

— ¿Thor?— era uno de los escoltas de su padre.— Debemos volver ya, señor. El Padre de Todos esper...

Al momento de ver al guardia, el niño intentó separarse de nuevo. No había miedo en su rostro, no cambiaba la expresión, puede que únicamente denotara algo de precaución. El rubio, previendo la escena, lo tomo rápidamente por muñeca intentando no imprimir mucha fuerza en el agarre. Al soldado de su padre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y un murmullo de "ya voy...". Dubitativo este asintió y se retiro sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura de la espada.

En cuanto el soldado desapareció de su vista el pequeño jotun volvió a dejar de apartarse. Por otra parte, sujeto con las dos manos la capa de Thor, no se movió y miro al príncipe con sus ojos escarlata.

— Eeh... Veras... Yo ahora me tengo que ir...— dijo en un tono alto gesticulando lo máximo posible cada palabra. El niño reforzó su agarre.— No te puedo dar mi capa. Yo no soy como vosotros, no estoy acostumbrado al frío de aquí. Moriría de frío.— el pequeño aflojo el agarre, pero no parecía del todo convencido de soltar la capa.

Thor suspiró. Solo encontró una rápida solución sin ponerse a luchar con aquel niño.

— De acuerdo, te la regalo. Pero ahora vas a tener que venir conmigo y prestármela... ¿Entiendes?— el jotun sonrió, salió de debajo de la capa y espero a que Thor se pusiera en marcha.

Thor se incorporó y se volvió a ajustar la capa, le hizo gracia como el niño no perdía detalle de como hacia lo segundo. No le importaba darle su capa, intuía que su subconsciente quería regalarle algo para cubriese desde la primera mirada, por mucho que el otro pareciese no tener nada de frío.

Se encamino a la salida de la cueva seguido de cerca por el otro. Caminando hacia el caballo noto de súbito un tirón de la capa, al girarse vio al niño dos pasos por detrás de el, quiero y sujetándole por ella. Thor retrocedió esos dos pasos y tomo por el hombro al niño, sonriendo, para que confiara en él. Avanzaron despacio, bajo la confusa mirada de los centinelas. En un momento, en cuanto el caballo detecto a su jinete, comenzó a avanzar hacia él. El niño se volvió a tensar e intentar retroceder, ¿Era posible que esa fuera la primera vez que veía un caballo? Thor le fue susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras para que, aunque no le entendiera, le trasmitiera algo su tono de voz.

El caballo fue directo a la mano de su dueño cuando este alargo el brazo hacia las riendas. Le acaricio el hocico e intento que el niño jotun hiciera lo mismo. Si no era capaz de acariciarle, menos iba a ser capaz de subir sobre él. Tardó varios intentos, le subía el brazo y él lo bajaba. Pero finalmente alargo la mano con desconfianza hacia la criatura. El caballo le miró e inspiro cuando le tocó, provocando que la mano del niño retrocediera unos milímetros. Thor puso su mano sobre la suya murmurándole a la altura del oído "no pasa nada". Sintió como temblaba, no estaba seguro de si de frío o de miedo. En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Con unos pasos quedo al lado de la silla y se montó. Cuando estuvo listo dirigió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una mano hacia el jotun. Este lo miro con desconfianza mientras la tomaba y se dejaba impulsar hasta el lomo del caballo, justo delante de Thor. Se agarró a él como pudo. Thor suponía que habiéndose sentado de lado no le inspiraría mucha confianza, y le rodeo con los brazos con algo de fuerza a la vez que sujetaba las riendas.

El viaje fue lento. Thor iba despacio para mantener tranquilo a su acompañante, quien parecía tener algo más de confianza sobre el animal. Se había tapado con la capa, y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro del asgardiano.

Cuando llegaron justo a su padre el niño medio se escondió en la capa. Thor no supo si por los asgardianos o por los dos gigantes del cielo que los acompañaban. El grupo no prestó demasiada atención a los recién llegados. Así siguió hasta que los gigantes volvieron a su puesto, la puerta del palacio-cueva que se había perdido entre la ventisca. Solo entonces el niño lo dejo descender del caballo, llevándolo prácticamente en brazos. Seguía pegado a él cuando se acercaron su padre y su escolta. Miraba a los asgardianos con desconfianza y a él como su protector.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunto su padre cuando se hubo acercado.

— Es...— Thor no sabía muy bien que decir— Es un niño gigante del hielo...

— ¿Su nombre?

El príncipe no sabía como interpretar el tono ni la mirada de su padre, así que se refugio en la cautela.

— No lo sé... Lo encontré mientras exploraba.— se apresuró a explicar. Pasando un brazo por su hombro bajo la capa.— Parece que no habla nuestro idioma pero creo que si entiende algo yo diría que es un huérfano de las guerras tiene la edad para serlo ¿nos lo podemos llevar?— dijo todo sin respirar, sintiéndose como el niño que ya no era pidiendo quedarse con un juguete o una mascota.

Entrevió por el borde del ojo al pequeño mirándole sorprendido y parecía que feliz.

— No.

Esa fue la respuesta de su padre. Hasta entonces nunca se le había ocurrido contestarle, pero, como decía su madre, estaba entrando en la adolescencia.

— ¡Pero padre! ¿Y si no tiene a nadie?

— No podemos ir llevándonos jotuns porque nos apetezca, Thor. Sobre todo si no entiende nuestro idioma. ¿Y si tiene familia? ¿Lo separarías de ella solo porque considerarías que esta mejor contigo?

— No...—contestó Thor agachando la cabeza.— Pero... ¿No podría quedarme un poco más? A ver si encuentro su casa o a su familia.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

— No Thor, tu vendrás conmigo.— el príncipe abrió la boca de nuevo.— Si tanto te interesa dejaré aquí dos voluntarios que busquen a su familia, ¿de acuerdo? Pero te puedo asegurar que la tiene.

La mirada de su padre era una orden muda de "no discutas más", así que se tuvo que resignar a asentir. Bajo los ojos hasta su pequeño compañero mirándolo con tristeza. Se desabrochó la capa y se la posó sobre los hombros al niño. Este durante un segundo se quedo maravillado por poder quedársela realmente, pero al segundo siguiente, al alzar la vista hacia Thor, sus ojos se entristecieron y le sujeto por el brazo.

— Nos volveremos a ver.— le prometió con una débil sonrisa.— Tendré que volver a Jotunhiem más veces...—El niño simplemente le sostuvo la mirada y le soltó el brazo despacio.— Se van a quedar dos soldados contigo para llevaste a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño volvió a no contestar nada. Pero Thor intuyo que lo había entendido. Posó la mano en su hombro con cautela y sonrió mirando fijamente a sus ojos rojos. No había conocido mucho a ese gigante del hielo, en realidad, no lo había conocido nada, pero no podía evitar sentir esa simpatía por él y, sobre todo, ganas de protegerle y cuidarle.

Oyó a un escolta tras el carraspear y separo su mano del hombro del niño. Se volvió hacia su caballo y se percato que era el único de los que partía que faltaba por montar. En tierra quedaban los dos soldados que habían sido su escolta es ese reino, sujetando sus caballos por las riendas. El niño estaba a unos cinco pasos de ellos, observando con temor a los caballos y volviéndose cada poco a mirar a Thor.

El principe asgardiano se despidió de niño agitando la mano. Sabiendo que, por mucho que lo hubiese prometido, lo más probable esa que no pudiese poder cumplir su promesa. Oyó a su padre tras el susurrar "Heimdall" y el puente se abrió.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos "vemos" en el siguiente capítulo(si os apetece seguir leyendo claro xD). Intentaré no tardar mucho en subirlo.**


	2. El intruso

**Hola de nuevo:D**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por leer este también. Perdón por la tardanza, estuve sin mucho tiempo libre por cosas de la universidad, espero tardar menos con el próximo.**

**Perdón también si hay algún error(como lo de los nombres de los reyes en el capítulo 1). Me lo leo varias veces antes de subirlo, pero soy un completo despiste^^U**

**Y ya sin más dilación, espero que os guste:3**

* * *

Tras volver de Jotunheim Thor les contó fascinado a sus tres amigos todo lo que allí había visto y descubierto, las montañas, las cuevas, los gigantes... Tampoco pasó por alto el encuentro con aquel niño, aunque sí que redujo su importancia. No había logrado nada, y le entristecía que pudiera estar allí solo en la nieve.

Al tercer día pudo ver como los dos asgardianos que se habían quedado con el pequeño ya habían vuelto. Intentó preguntarles, pero la única vez que coincidió con ellos recibieron una orden antes de que pudiese acercarse. Nadie le había dicho nada, así que intuyó que si había encontrado su casa. O puede que precisamente por eso callaran... Pero su padre no seria capaz de dejar a un inocente a su merced, ¿no? No sabía porqué estaba tan susceptible.

El día que volvió a coincidir con uno de los guardias a punto estuvo de avalanzarse sobre él presa de la curiosidad.

— ¿Recuerdas al niño que estaba conmigo el día que fuimos a Jotunheim?

— Si... señor.

— ¿Qué fue de él?¿Era cierto lo que decía mi padre?

El soldado tragó saliva y asintió lentamente, dudando.

— A decir verdad...—continuó tras una pausa.— Al segundo de que cruzarais el puente él se desvaneció.

— ¿Como que se desvaneció?

— Cuando nos volvimos hacia él ya no estaba. Tal vez salió corriendo y con la niebla que había no lo vimos alejarse.— su tono iba bajando a medida que hablaba, haciendo que Thor no puede pensar otra cosa a parte de que era una mentira.— Pero seguro que por eso se fue, hacia su casa...— y que a un príncipe no se le trata como a un niño.

Thor se giró airado, sin dirigirle ni una mirada. ¿Y esos eran los hombres que iban a proteger Asgard?

Se dirigió entonces hacia la sala del trono en busca de su padre. Lo encontró reunido, así que espero al aire libre observando todo Asgard bajo él. Hundido en sus pensamientos no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban su padre y sus consejeros, nunca lo hacia en realidad, ni cuando su padre le obligaba a estar presente. Estaba más que seguro que cuando fuera rey terminaría muriendo de aburrimiento en una de esas reuniones en vez de en una batalla. Aun así, lo único que percibió a través del viento que se introducía en la estancia y sus propios pensamientos era la extrema seriedad con la que hablaban todos. Tampoco le dio importancia, los consejeros de su padre eran más estirados que la lanza con la que le gustaba jugar a aquella niña llamada Sif. Otra nota mental, cuando el fuera rey, podría a sus tres amigos de consejeros jefes.

Cuando por fin terminaron, tras lo que al rubio prácticamente le parecieron décadas, se acerco a su padre. Esperó a que le concediera permiso para hablar, lo que no obtuvo hasta que se quedaron solos. Como si su padre supiese cual era la razón de esa visita.

— Venia a informaros, Padre, de que los dos soldados que dejasteis a cargo del niño en...

— Lo sé Thor.

— ¿El que sabéis? ¿Que dicen que "se desvaneció" en vez de decir que lo dejaron en cualquier sitio o no se preocuparon en buscarlo?

Odin suspiró.

— Thor... No es tan sencillo quedarse solo con un compañero en un mundo que no es el tuyo y con el que hasta hace poco tiempo se estaba en guerra.— el príncipe fue a abrir la boca pero fue interrumpido.— Ademas, no deberías juzgar tan duramente a esos guardias. ¿Cuál es la orden que yo les di?

— Quedarse y encontrar la casa del niño...— susurró Thor bajito y de mala gana mirando al suelo.

— Pues eso es lo que habrán hecho entonces. Ahora déjame, tengo que ir a tratar unos asuntos importantes.

— ¿Referentes a Jotunheim? ¿Te ayudo padre? Si hay que volver, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Odin suspiró.

— No Thor, no volverás a ir en mucho tiempo... Y no te estoy castigando.— añadió tras ver la mirada recriminatoria en el rostro de su hijo.— Es solo que no es un lugar seguro.

— ¡Pero la otra vez... El acto de fe!

— Efectivamente. EL acto de fe, solo es necesario uno. No volverás a pisar ese reino mientras sea posible.— si hijo seguía sin comprender y tal lo demostraba su mirada. Odin tomó aire, creía haberle estado enseñando bien de cara al futuro, pero tal vez fuera demasiado pedir a un niño de 12 años que entendiera los tejemanejes de la política.— ¿Por qué crees que hemos hecho una alianza con los gigantes del hielo?

— Para... ¿Preservar la paz?— pregunto Thor confuso.

— Exacto. Sabrás por tus clases que los gigantes del hielo tienen fama de pretender violentos y biscerales. Y así ha sido mientras yo recuerdo. Laufey no fue diferente. Cuando empezó a decaer, Farbauti, uno de sus generales, lo traiciono y tomo el poder. Lo tomo por la fuerza en un duelo con testigos, así que se considero valido... Ha costado mucho llegar hasta Farbauti, incluso algunas vidas. El nuevo rey pretende tener una imagen más diplomática, pero como al resto le gusta demasiado ver correr la sangre... Así que tenemos que evitarlo. Y que tú no vayas a Jotunheim a no ser que sea necesario es parte de ese plan, ¿entendido?

Thor asintió. Odin dio la conversación por terminada y se volvió en dirección a la salida. El rubio regresó al balcón, al aire libre. Apoyado en la barandilla se dedicó a observar el cielo, en el que se podía ver una aurora boreal, bajando su mirada hasta el Bifrost. Allí estaba Heimdall, como siempre, vigilando que nadie entrase en Asgard sin su permiso y observándolo todo, lo que ocurría en ese reino y... En el resto de los nueve.

Una nueva idea cruzó la cabeza de Thor. Bajo rápidamente hasta las caballerizas y mando que le ensillaran su caballo. Con algo de prisa montó en él cuando estuvo listo y lo azuzó hasta el Bifrost, el limite de la frontera de Asgard. Allí de pie encontró a Heimdall con su armadura dorada y su pose estática. El guardián de Asgard siguió mirando hacia el infinito aun cuando Thor estuvo a escasos pasos de él. Era incomodo, pero el príncipe sabia que, de algún modo, lo estaba observando de igual manera que lo observaba todo.

— Buen día Heimdall...

— No te han mentido.— dijo sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.— Tal y como te dijo el guardia, el niño se desvaneció... Literalmente.

Thor se quedó unos segundos dudando sobre el significado de aquella respuesta. Ademas de asimilándolo todo, le ponía los pelos de punta aquello de que Heimdall lo pudiese ver todo.

— Eso... ¿Eso es posible?

— Escapa a mi raciocinio actualmente, pero parece ser que sí.

— Entonces...

— Entonces, no encontraras tu respuesta aquí joven Thor... Pero tal vez este más cerca de ti de lo que tú crees.— concluyo mirándolo un segundo y volviendo la vista al frente.

Thor asintió cabizbajo y sin realmente entender porqué se le había puesto tan filosófico. Le habían dicho que se olvidara, pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo. La mirada asustada que ponía cada vez que veía algo desconocido no desaparecía de su mente, y con ella sus ganas de proteger al niño.

Volvió al castillo al paso, tratando de encontrar alguna otra solución. Se lo había prometido, le había prometido que se volverían a ver. Le habían educado para cumplir sus promesas, y no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, pasando por delante de la sala de recreo destinada a él y a sus amigos. Los tres estaban allí sentados alrededor de un fuego, discutiendo con una niña que estaba de pie frente a ellos.

— ¿Que sucede?— pregunto Thor entrando en la sala.

En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de estar con gente pero le había llamado la atención la situación.

— Sif dice que han entrado en Asgard.— contesto Fandal.— Pero eso es imposible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que han entrado...? — Thor ignoró a Fandal. Por alguna razón, Sif solía enterarse de los rumores antes que ellos.— ¿Pero quienes? ¿En acto de guerra?

— No...—contestó ella orgullosa de haber conseguido que el mismísimo heredero de Asgard la creyera.— No deben ser muchos. Porque ya los han apresado.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?— replico Volstagg señaládola con una pata de pavo mordisqueada.

Sif puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

— Porque escucho.— dijo alzando la voz ante la ultima palabra y señalándose con un dedo una oreja.— Vosotros estáis siempre peleando o corriendo por ahí, haciendo ruido. Pero yo me tengo que quedar en una sala siempre cosiendo, bordando o leyendo...— hizo una pausa para enfatizar su aburrimiento.— Todo lo que ahí se habla es un murmullo. No es tan difícil oír lo que comentan los guardias que pasan.

— ¿Y por que nadie dice nada? ¿El padre de todos, o Heimdall...?— intervino Hogun.

¿Heimdall? Aquello hizo magia en el cerebro de Thor. El guardián si que había dicho algo, extraño e impreciso pero, ¿seria posible que encajara?

— ¿Pudiste oír algo más Sif? ¿De dónde era o como era?

— No, lo siento. Ellos también estaban susurrando, y solo pude entender cosas sueltas.

— No importa.— se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano para besarla.— Muchas gracias.

— De... De nada... Eh... Mi señor.— farfulló rápidamente, algo nerviosa por las maneras de agradecimiento y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Fandal y Hogun pusieron los ojos en blanco y Volstagg hizo una extraña mueca mientras masticaba, los tres pareciendo pensar lo mismo, "mujeres...".

Thor sonrió por ultima vez a Sif, río suavemente por la reacción de sus amigos y salió de allí. Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala del trono. Allí estaba su padre hablando con dos de sus generales, así que nadie se fijo en la pequeña figura que asomó la cabeza por la puerta y luego siguió su camino disimuladamente.

Thor descendió dubitativo hasta los calabozos. Nunca había estado allí y se sentía como si estuviera desobedeciendo a alguien. Sin embargo ni su padre ni su madre le habían prohibido nunca expresamente que bajara. Al ver a los carceleros respiro hondo, poniendo su mejor expresión seria.

— Abridme.— dijo después de que los dos hombres se incorporasen a modo de respeto.

Los carceleros dudaron unos segundos.

— Pero señor...

— ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día. Tanto vosotros como yo tenemos que cenar.

Tras intercambiar una mirada, uno de ellos abrió la puerta que daba a los calabozos y lo dejo entrar. Thor sabia que tenía que ser rápido, por si alguien bajaba o a los carceleros les daba por hace demasiadas preguntas. Paso tras varias puertas, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para poder mirar por el hueco de la puerta de madera.

— Esta aquí señor.— dijo uno de los hombres señalando una puerta un tanto al fondo.

Thor camino hasta allí y volvió a asomarse. Lo que vio le provoco un arranque de ira que difícilmente pudo controlar. Tras la puerta pudo ver al niño que había conocido en Jotunheim, acurrucado en una esquina, aun envuelto con su capa y la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente.

— Soltadle.— ordeno pretendiendo parecer calmado, pero con un deje en la voz que denotaba su enfado.

Los hombres volvieron a dudar, a pesar de la fiera mirada que les dirigió Thor.

— No podemos hacerlo, señor...— finalmente se aventuró a decir uno de ellos.— La orden de liberar a un prisionero solo puede venir del Padre de Todos.

— Yo soy su hijo, —dijo intentando que su voz ya pareciese la de un hombre.— ¿no sirve del mismo modo mi orden?

Los dos carceleros se miraron el uno y otro sin saber que responder. En realidad no, pero no podían decirle eso al hijo de Odin. Thor adivinó sus pensamientos y suspiró.

— ¿Podéis, al menos, abrirme la puerta y dejarme pasar?

Otros segundos de duda transcurrieron.

— Supongo que si, señor...— respondió uno de ellos acercándose a la puerta con el juego de llaves en la mano.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta Thor pudo observar que el niño se encogía más en sus esquina, temeroso y sin apartar sus ojos escarlata de lo que se deslizaba por la puerta. Thor dejo que la luz de la antorcha del pasillo iluminara parte de su rostro mientras se acercaba al chico.

— No pasa nada...— intentó tranquilizarlo a medida que avanzaba despacio había él.— Soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Thor, el que te dio la capa.

El niño hizo un ademan con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo recordaba, pero siguió sin acercarse demasiado. Thor avanzó unos pasos hacia él, como si se tratara de un animalillo asustado al que no quería espantar. Al ver que nada pasaba continuo avanzando a medida que iba susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Se puso en cuclillas en frente de él y le miro a los ojos. A pesar de conservar miedo en su mirada lo vio más relajado en su presencia.

— Te prometo que te sacare de aquí.— dijo posando una mano en su hombro. No recibió más que una mirada y silencio. Y aun así le pareció que algo cambiaba en la mirada del niño, volviéndose más cálida.

Thor se incorporó y volvió hasta la puerta.

— ¿Ha comido?— inquirió serio a los carceleros, todavía sorprendidos por el trato al prisionero.

Uno de ellos asintió por fin.

— Esta mañana...

— ¿Esta mañana? ¿Lleva aquí desde por la mañana?— su ira volvía a aumentar.

— No, señor...— contesto el otro.— Desde ayer...

Thor tuyo que respirar hondo para controlarse. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí y ¿su padre no le había dicho nada? Aunque en ese momento no era lo importante.

— ¿Solo ha recibido una comida en todo el día?

— Como todos los prisioneros, señor.

Thor intentaba no culpar a aquellos hombres ante él, al fin y al cabo, ellos solo recibían ordenes, pero por segundos le costaba.

— No es un "prisionero".— los carceleros le miraron sin comprender una vez más.— No importa. Mandaré a alguien de las cocinas a que le baje algo decente de comer. Después iré a hablar con mi padre de este asunto, debe de haber algún error. En cualquier caso, que no me vuelva a enterar de que dejáis a un niño solo con una comida al día.

Y sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacia la salida tras un gesto de despedida al niño.

Thor subió las escaleras corriendo. Por el pasillo interceptó a uno de los sirvientes que llevaba una fuente de carne al comedor para la cena. Le ordeno rápidamente que la llevara a los calabozos, ignorando la mirada extrañada del chico. Después se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde ya supuso que se encontraba su padre.

Así era. Sentado a la cabecera de la mesa esperaba a que todos los comensales estuvieran sentados. Saludando a toda velocidad a la gente con la que se cruzaba, Thor, llegó hasta Odin.

— Padre, tenemos que hablar. Es urgente.— apremió.

Su padre miró un segundo a la mesa y, tras devolverle la mirada asintió. Salieron al pasillo y se alejaron unos pasos, lo justo para tener intimidad. Odin se quedó mirando a su hijo a la espera de que hablara.

— He estado en los calabozos.— dijo sin remilgos, mirándolo duramente.— ¡Me mentiste!— Odin no dijo nada.— ¡Trajiste al chico a Asgard y me hiciste creer que estaba en su casa con los suyos!

— No "traje" al chico a Asgard, vino él.— respondió su padre sin perder la calma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Heimdall le abrió el puente?

— No.

— Pero entonces es imposible.— Thor miraba a su padre con una mezcla entre reproche e inseguridad. Ya le había mentido una vez, nada le impedía volver a hacerlo.

— Eso creíamos nosotros. Por eso esta allí. Queríamos interrogarle para descubrir cómo consiguió introducirse en Asgard, pero no ha abierto la boca. Y no podemos soltarle como si nada hubiera pasado, Heimdall solo pudo verlo cuando ya se encontraba en Asgard. En esta ocasión no tiene importancia, sin embargo en otra ocasión podría llegar con compañía poco deseable.

Para Thor aquello carecía de sentido.

— Es solo un niño.

— No siempre lo será, no sabes con quien podría aliarse...

— ¡Si le tratas así es natural que se ponga en tu contra!— pasaron unos segundos en los que los dos guardaron silencio.— Yo quería traerlo conmigo y no me dejaste. Ahora ya esta aquí, y no quieres devolverlo "con los suyos", así que libéralo.

— Thor...

— Estará bajo mi custodia.— silencio por parte de su padre.— ¿Qué problema hay? No te causaremos ningún problema. Vivirá con nosotros, le enseñare el idioma, nuestras costumbres y a luchar, seremos prácticamente como hermanos. De este modo, nunca se pondrá en tu contra.

Odin suspiro poco convencido.

— Meditare este asunto y te daré una respuesta mañana...

— ¡No! Tiene que ser ahora y tiene que ser un sí, padre. Mientras nosotros discutimos un niño atemorizado esta encerrado en un calabozo de un reino que no conoce. En el que solo estaría comiendo un mendrugo de pan y carne en salazón de no ser porque yo he tenido que dar la orden de que le den más de una comida al día. Te tengo por un rey noble y justo, padre. Demuéstramelo ahora.— cuando termino de hablar y paró a tomar aire una repentina ola de miedo le azoto, nunca le había hablado así al Padre de Todos y no estaba muy seguro de como iba a responderle este. En cualquier caso su mirada no dejo entrever lo que sentía.

El ojo de Odin se clavo en él, con una mirada algo cansada, escrutando su alma, y por fin respondió.

— Esta bien. Tu serás responsable de todos sus actos. Recuérdalo, aun cuando haya crecido, siempre será tu responsabilidad.

— De acuerdo, padre.— prometió intentando disimular una sonrisa.— ¿Puedo cenar en mis aposentos con él?— rogó.

Odin solo asintió al tiempo que se giraba para volver al enorme comedor. Thor se dirigió corriendo de vuelta a los calabozos, de camino, detuvo a otro sirviente para darle unas instrucciones.

— ¡Soltadle!— ordeno a los carceleros a través de los barrotes.

— Mi señor, ya os hemos dicho que esa orden tiene que venir del Padre de Todos.

— ¡Esta vez viene del Padre de Todo...!

— Es cierto.— una voz que no esperaba hizo que Thor pegara un bote. Tras él se encontraba un soldado asgardiano.— Vengo de parte del Padre de Todos a ordenaros que soltéis a la cría de jotun.— recitó sin cambiar la expresión.

Los carceleros asintieron. En cuanto abrieron la verja Thor se coló por ella, prácticamente corriendo hasta la que era la puerta del niño. Espero impaciente a que la abrieran y la atravesó con rapidez.

El niño seguía en su esquina, con la fuente de carne en frente de él y con un pedazo entre la manos, devorándolo con presteza. Se detuvo al verlos llegar y a Thor le dedico un amago de sonrisa.

— Ven, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Te voy a llevar conmigo.— le decía mientras se acercaba despacio hasta él. El niño fue a por otro enorme trozo de carne de la bandeja con la mano que tenía libre.— No hace falta, nos la llevaremos con nosotros.

Con una mirada uno de los carceleros se acerco a por la comida.

Subiendo las escaleras, el niño le tomó del brazo y con la otra mano siguió mordisqueando el pedazo de carne.

—Quedaos la fuente —dijo Thor a los carceleros después de cruzar la puerta de salida de los calabozos. El niño lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el rubio sonrió—. No te preocupes, he mandado subir más comida a donde vamos.

El niño asintió con la boca llena y volvió la vista al frente.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 3^^**


	3. Hermanos

**Por fin he vuelto!**

**Perdón por toda la tardanza. No terminaba de subirlo porque estuve cambiando cosas sin parar y sin corregirlo bien. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews, los favs y etc. Me hacen muchísima ilusión^w^**

* * *

No se cruzaron con nadie de camino a su habitación, todos estaban en el comedor cenando. Al llegar arriba Thor observó que, en medio del cuarto habían colocado una mesa con dos sillas, tres fuentes distintas y dos jarras de bebida. Sobre la cama estaba, como él había ordenado, algo de ropa.

—Es para ti —le dijo a su amigo desdoblándola y enseñándosela.

Era ropa sencilla, la parte de arriba verde con bordes amarillos y un pantalón negro. A los pies de la cama también habían colocado unas botas negras.

—Lamento que no sea nueva —se excusó mientras le ayudaba a ponérsela —, debe ser una mezcla de ropa mía, de Fandal y Hogun de hace años... Pero es que no podía permitir que anduvieras por Asgard solo con mi capa.

El jotun no parecía contrariado con su atuendo, lo único que parecía resultarle extraño e incomodarle eran los pantalones. Thor sonrió, recordando que a los gigantes que había visto solo llevaban taparrabos.

Cuando su amigo estuvo listo, movió una de las sillas para dejarla al lado de la otra e invito a su amigo a sentarse a su lado.

—Que pena que no puedas hablar —dijo Thor cuando por fin se dieron por satisfechos tras la cena.

El niño había seguido engullendo un rato más aun después de que él terminara. Ese tiempo Thor lo había dedicado a observarle y a buscar posibles versiones de su vida. Concluyó considerando que no podía hablar, era lo único que se le ocurría ante el hecho de que todavía no hubieran pronunciado palabra alguna. Pero esa sospecha se debilito cuando el pequeño gigante de hielo se le quedo mirando de un modo suspicaz. ¿Toda su raza seria tan extraña o solo él? Estaba muy confuso.

—Porque no puedes hablar, ¿verdad? —el muchacho no apartó la mirada— Es que seria muy útil si pudieras hacerlo. Podrías decirme tantas cosas... Podrías decirme tu nombre... —tanteó dubitativo— Podría ponerte uno de aquí aunque no creo que te quedara bien. Porque yo no se que nombres utilizáis en Jotunheim, y los únicos que conozco son Farbauti, Laufey y alguno más, todos nombres de reyes...

Mientras Thor hablaba el niño por fin había apartado su mirada, centrándose en un punto del mantel. Por fin alzó una mano hasta él y dibujó sobre la tela, o eso creyó Thor al principio. El niño hacia cuatro dibujos separados, y los repetía una y otra vez. El príncipe cambiaba su mirada del mantel a la cara del niño, sin terminar de comprender lo que pasaba.

—Espera un momento —dijo levantándose.

Fue hasta su mesa a por un papel y una pluma que le tendió al niño. Este miró las dos cosas sorprendido y, cuando las tomó entre sus dedos, no supo que hacer con ellas.

—¿No tenéis estos instrumentos de escritura en Jotunheim?... ¿Pero tenéis escritura no? ¿Eso era lo que pretendías mostrarme? Se hace así, mira —sujetando la mano del pequeño y guiándola sobre el papel hizo unas pocas líneas—. Ahora tú.

El jotun volvió a escribir su nombre, pero aun así seguía careciendo de sentido para Thor, esa no se parecía en nada a la escritura que el conocía. Suspiró.

—Tendremos que ir a preguntarle al maestro mañana —murmuró formando una leve sonrisa. El niño la respondió, y acto seguido se le abrió la boca en un bostezo que se le contagió al rubio —. Ahora será mejor que durmamos.

El jotun se levantó corriendo y se tiro sobre la cama, como si llevara tiempo deseándolo. Tuvo que ser Thor el que le indicase que se debía quitar las botas y que era bajo las mantas donde debía dormir.

Solo cuando estuvieron espalda contra espalda notó Thor que la temperatura corporal del niño era más baja de lo normal, al menos que los asgardianos. Hasta entonces no le había dado importancia, manos frías las puede tener cualquiera–su madre la que más–. Se giró y a través de la luz de la Luna y las estrellas que entraba por la ventana se encontró con la mirada del niño.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó. Este negó con la cabeza —Pero estas muy frío...

El niño volvió a negar con un esbozo de sonrisa divertida y se acercó más a su pecho. Las manos frías del juton hicieron a Thor estremecerse un segundo ante la sensación. Dudó unos instantes más, pero las tomó entre las suyas con su mano izquierda y pasó el brazo derecho sobre el hombro del otro.

—No creo que lo hagas, pero por si acaso... Nunca le digas a Volstagg, Fandal y Hogun que hemos dormido así, ¿vale? —se estarían riendo de él hasta que fuera rey.

A la mañana siguiere se despertó en la misma posición. Ante sus ojos el niño seguía completamente dormido y, después de haber dormido en el calabozo, no consideró necesario despertarle tan pronto. No sabia que iba a hacer con él ese día, tenía clase con el maestro y por la tarde practica de armas. Así que, en realidad, cuanto más tardase en despertar, mejor.

Aun no se atrevía a llevarlo al salón principal para desayunar. No sabia si su padre había difundido la noticia y lo más probable era que el niño no se sintiera cómodo con tantos desconocidos. Así que salió silenciosamente de la habitación y al cruzarse con un criado le mandó subir el desayuno.

Mientras esperaba volvió a echarse en la cama, esta vez sobre las mantas, observando al niño. Le gustaba su piel azul y se preguntaba si las marcas que tenía eran de nacimiento o algún tipo de tatuaje. Una mano fue hasta ellas y le acaricio las líneas de la frente. Su temperatura había subido, ya no parecía la pieza de hielo de la noche anterior.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta y aparto la mano rápidamente para luego incorporarse. Dos silenciosos sirvientes entraron para llevarse las fuentes de la noche anterior, otros dos dejaron fuentes y platos nuevos y un quinto le tendió sobre la cama ropa para ese día. Cuando salieron Thor se empezó a cambiar y cruzo su mirada con la escarlata del niño.

—Buenos días —le saludó. Le resumió sus planes para ese día ya sentados a la mesa —. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Vienes conmigo? —el niño asintió efusivo —Pero te aviso que va a haber más gente... Cuatro personas más. No te harán nada, te lo prometo —este volvió a asentir aunque menos convencido.

Desayunaron tranquilamente. En ocasiones, el niño, hacia pausas para jugar con la pluma y el papel haciendo algún garabato, divirtiendo a Thor.

Al terminar el desayuno aun quedaba tiempo antes de la hora a la que los reclamaba el maestro, sin embargo Thor y el jotun se pusieron en camino hacia allí. Llevaron con ellos el papel en el que había escrito el niño la noche anterior. El menor iba mirando a su alrededor curioso.,Thor supuso que él estaba igual en Jotunheim, Pero cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien bajaba la mirada y se pegaba más a Thor, casi haciéndole tropezar en más de una ocasión. A este temor que parecía tener el jotun no ayudaba el hecho de que las personas con las que se encontraban no disimulaban su mirada al encontrarse con el pequeño niño azul.

Picó a la puerta del maestro y, por una vez, recordó esperar hasta oír el "adelante" antes de cruzarla.

—Buenos días Thor —saludó el maestro sin apartar la mirada del grueso volumen que estaba leyendo.

Toda la luz de la habitación entraba por una enorme ventana situada al fondo del cuarto. Este no era muy grande y contenía un par de mesas medianas, lo suficientemente grandes para que dos alumnos pudieran trabajar en cada una de ellas. Además de una cantidad enorme –a ojos de Thor–de libros situados en las estanterías que rodeaban toda la habitación, se encontraban también apilados unos cuantos en el suelo.

—Buenos días maestro.

—Veo que traes un invitado.

—Si... Es un gigante del hielo.

—Eso veo —contestó el anciano dedicándole un mirada cálida al niño.

—Me preguntaba si hoy se podría quedar con nosotros. No habla, así que no creo que moleste.

—Supongo que no habrá problema... ¿No ha dicho nada en absoluto? —Thor lo miró con sorpresa y confusión —Tu señor padre me ha informado de la situación.

—No, aun no —¿qué le habría contado su padre? —. Y quería pedirle otro favor —se acercó a la mesa con el chico pegado a él —. Al preguntarle su nombre, ayer escribió esto. Pero yo no soy capaz de leerlo.

El maestro miró el pliegue con atención unos segundos.

—Vaya vaya... Hacia años que no veía esta escritura.

—¿Es la escritura de Jotunheim? —preguntó Thor con cierta emoción sin saber por qué.

—Así es. Aunque no suelen escribir mucho. No hay demasiados que la sepan. Diría que normalmente solo la aprenden los de noble cuna. Sin embargo en ese reino eso es relativo, la nobleza cambia con cada rey...

—Entonces, ¿es un noble? —preguntó aun más emocionado.

—Quien sabe. Puede que antes lo fuera, pero quien sabe hace cuanto... —se levantó y durante unos minutos buscó un libro entre las pilas y las estanterías. Volvió con otro libro, no tan grueso como el que estaba en la mesa pero si más ajado, y lo colocó sobre este —Me temo que ya no recuerdo bien esa escritura. Este libro nos ayudará —Thor y el niño se acercaron curiosos. Thor descubrió que no entendía nada pero su amigo comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por las lineas tímidamente con una sonrisa en los labios —. Son historias y leyendas de tu reino, joven muchacho. Veamos... por aquí tenía yo una hoja que usaba al estudiar... —pasó rápido las páginas buscando algo —¡Ah! Aquí esta —era un pedazo de papel donde aparecían representadas las runas y, sobre estas, símbolos que Thor no comprendía y supuso letras jotun —. Bien —dijo el maestro tras unos segundos más de espera —. Diría que tu amigo se llama Loki —lo miró —. ¿Se pronuncia así?

Loki asintió sonriente.

—Loki... —murmuró Thor para si como ayudándose a recordarlo.

El niño le dirigió su mirada sonriente a él también.

—Bien. Vete sentándote en tu sitio, dentro de poco llegaran tus compañeros Thor. En cuanto a ti, Loki, he visto con cuanto afán has mirado este libro. Por ahora no voy a enseñarte nada, aunque si te gustan los libros seria interesante que aprendieses a leer las runas. Tengo libros en jotun, que te prestaré si así lo deseas y los tratas adecuadamente, pero son pocos comparados con los que tengo en asgardiano. Por ahora puedes ir leyendo ese.

Loki asintió y trepó hasta el asiento del maestro para comenzar a leer. Iba por la segunda página y Thor empezaba a aburrirse cuando se abrió la puerta con estruendo. Estruendo que desapareció completamente cuando cuatro figuras cruzaron el umbral y descubrieron a Loki con las piernas colgando escasos centímetros en la silla del maestro. Sus miradas pasaron del jotun, al maestro y a Thor repetidas veces antes de pronunciar palabra.

—El gigante... —murmuró Sif.

—Pues no lo parece mucho —dijo Volstagg algo más alto con cierta sorna y Fandal sonrió detrás de él del mismo modo.

Loki por fin alzó la vista del libro, con aquella mirada de animal herido que ponía cuando se sentía indefenso. Thor se fue a levantar rabioso ante los comentarios pero el maestro se le adelantó.

—Mis jóvenes señores y doncella. Podría empezar a enumerar la cantidad de faltas que habéis cometido en el día de hoy nada más entrar, no, incluso antes de cruzar esta puerta, y con ello conseguir que la practica con armas pasase a ser otro buen rato conmigo —los cuatro pusieron cada de niños buenos y arrepentidos —. Pero asumiré que sois lo bastante mayores y maduros como para saber cuales han sido y para no volverlas a cometer. Primero de todo, os quiero presentar a nuestro invitado: Loki —este no les retuvo la mirada y la bajó al libro pretendiendo estar sumergido en la lectura —. Ahora os toca a vosotros presentaros.

—Fandal.

—Volstagg.

—Hogun.

—Sif —ella fue la única que hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza además de decir su nombre.

El maestro suspiró.

—Por ahora servirá... Sentaos antes de que vuestro retraso nos haga perder más tiempo.

La mañana pasó despacio para Thor escuchando al maestro. Cada poco tiempo sus ojos viajaban hasta su mesa y veía la espalda de Loki inclinada sobre el libro. Sonriendo al verlo por fin un poco más seguro en el entorno.

Cuando terminaron ya era mediodía, lo que significaba la hora del almuerzo. Se dejó convencer para comer todos juntos y se acomodaron en su sala de descanso para hacerlo.

Tras la comida, que había transcurrido prácticamente en total silencio y miradas incomodas, bajaron hasta el patio donde les esperaba su maestro de armas. Sus alumnos se dirigieron hacia él mientras Loki, bajo las instrucciones de Thor, se quedó sentado apoyado en la pared leyendo su libro y observándolos de vez en cuando.

Por instancia del Padre de Todos, su hijo, debía aprender el uso de todas las armas posibles para estar preparado en cualquier situación. Sus compañeros y amigos habían terminado recibiendo la misma instrucción por requerimiento propio, aspiraban a ser grandes guerreros, incluida Sif, no iban a ser menos que él. Así que las tardes también transcurrían totalmente ocupadas.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin ningún cambio notorio desde que Loki se incorporara al grupo. Mientras Thor y los otros realizaban sus obligaciones, Loki los seguía a todas partes con algún enorme libro a cuestas. Siguió compartiendo habitación con Thor. Aun cuando su padre había ofrecido que le dieran una propia al pequeño jotun, ambos habían negado con la cabeza antes incluso de mirarse. Odin accedió por el momento sin parecer muy de acuerdo.

Una noche se echó Thor sobre la cama protestando por culpa de un moretón que le había dejado Hogun en la espalda. Loki lo miró preocupado, ante lo que el rubio le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Las tendré peores, debo acostumbrarme a ello.

Aun así la procuración en los ojos rojos de Loki no disminuyó. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde habían cenado, volviendo con la jarra de agua. Con suaves empujones hizo que Thor se pusiera boca abajo y coloco la base de la jarra sobre el oscuro hematoma, estaba fría. Con los dedos fue mojándole la espalda por los alrededores, provocándole una agradable sensación de frescor. Cerró los ojos reconfortado y sintió algo extraño, como una suave brisa fría que acariciaba su espalda. Confuso, abrió los ojos y se incorporó unos centímetros. Sobre su espalda notó algo sólido que se resquebrajaba y caía sobre la manta. Era hielo.

—¿Como has hecho eso? —preguntó Thor al tiempo que giraba su rostro hacia él. Loki no respondió pero lo miró nervioso —¿Puedes hacer magia? — despacio, casi con temor, el jotun asintió —¡Es asombroso! Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a los chicos. ¡Y al maestro! Seguro que a él también le parece fabuloso.

Loki a punto estuvo de dejar escapar la fuente de entre sus dedos.

—¿Por que no? No es nada malo. No te encarcelaron por eso, si es lo que crees. Aquí también hay gente que sabe hacerla. No volverás nunca a la celda, te lo aseguro. Pero para hacer magia, ¿no hay que hablar?... Puedes hablar,¿cierto? —Loki abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella y volvió su mirada a formar hielo en su espalda para cubrir el moretón.

Escuchando con atención Thor sí que llegó a percibir un susurro casi inaudible que salía de sus labios. No dijo nada, al descubrir lo de la magia ya había dado por sentado que podía hablar. La razón ahora era el por qué no quería hacerlo. Dejó que el hielo se derritiera sobre su espalda sirviendo de alivio a su dolor, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Continuó en silencio cuando se metió en la cama, observando a Loki acomodándose frente a él tras apagar las velas.

—¿Que te ha pasado para que no quieras hablar? —los ojos del niño le mostraron una mirada neutra y carente de expresión durante unos segundos. Acto seguido se acercó unos milímetros más a él y cerró los ojos tranquilo. Pero Thor sabia que no estaba dormido, por lo que insistió —¿A que tienes miedo?

Loki volvió a abrir los ojos. Prácticamente solo se apreciaba el brillo rojizo de sus ojos a través de la oscuridad. Todo lo que le rodeó fue silencio, así que se dio por vencido. Por lo menos esa noche.

Los días siguientes continuó hablándole de un modo que le daba a entender que siempre esperaba respuesta. Solo utilizaba preguntas o frases incompletas para que Loki reaccionara produciendo algún sonido. Pero no surgió efecto. Probó otros métodos a lo largo de distintos días. Le ignoró, sin embargo no pasó de las dos horas. Intentó picarle y solo consiguió que el maestro le terminara riñendo. Al final no pudo más que enfadarse, no estaba acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quería y la actitud de Loki lo estaba empezando a molestar. Volvió a ignorarle mientras cenaban, esta vez en el comedor, pero esta vez por simple enfado más que por hacerle hablar.

Mientras comían a Loki la actitud de Thor no pareció molestarle. Mientras hablaba con Fandal notaba la mirada del niño sobre él pero no se iba a girar, ni una vez... –bueno, puede que por una por si acaso no pasa nada...– No prestó real atención ni a la cena ni a Fandal, y a pesar de todo su enfado seguía.

Al terminar se escabulló, no llegó a saber muy bien como, hasta su habitación, perdiendo a Loki entre la gente y los sirvientes que salían del comedor. No se había dado por enterado, pero ahora si se daría cuenta de que estaba enfadado.

Pasaron cinco segundos y Loki no llegaba, diez y la puerta seguía cerrada, 30 y en el pasillo no se oía ningún ruido. Thor se lanzó sobre la puerta directo a buscar a Loki, el palacio era grande y tal vez se hubiera perdido. Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta, en el umbral encontró a una figura un poco más baja que él, morena y azul, sonriéndole. Y, aunque no hubiera dicho palabra, Thor sabia lo que significaba aquello, " si tú puedes jugar, yo también". Eso le enfado más.

Le dejo pasar, pero no le dirigió la palabra. Loki se sentó sobre la cama y volvió a su libro bajo las luces de las velas, ignorando la mirada irritada de Thor.

—Habla —le ordenó Thor tras varios minutos de silencio —. La otra vez hiciste un hechizo, ¿no? Hablaste para ayudarme. Ayúdame de nuevo, quiero oír tu voz... —su tono fue variando de uno imperativo a un susurro de ruego.

Loki suspiró y cerró el libro. Separó los labios y suspiró, tras esto los cerro de nuevo.

—Por favor —el susurro esta vez fue mas angustioso —. Necesito saber que estas bien, mientras no hables algo estará mal. Si hay alguna razón yo te protegeré de ella. Como si fuera tu hermano mayor... ¿Tenias hermanos? —Loki negó —Yo tampoco. Por eso nos encontramos entonces, para ser hermanos.

Loki se arrastró hasta él sobre las pieles de la cama. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla extraña de emoción, tristeza y alegría. Separo los labios.

—¿Hermanos? —le salió una voz suave y algo ronca por la falta de uso, pero nada pudo hacer a Thor más feliz.

—Si, hermanos, y nos cuidaremos el uno al otro para siempre.

* * *

**Si estos capítulos os han parecido un poco suaves, lo siento, a partir de ahora ya empezarán a tener más chicha.**

**Sonará a tópico, pero, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez. En cualquier caso, tranquilas, ya tengo toda la historia pensada, no la dejaré a medias.**

**Hasta el capítulo 4:)**


	4. Adaptación

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por pasaros a leer:D muchísimas gracias también por los reviews(prometo responderlos todo pronto, es que soy un desastre u_uU), la gente que lo guarda en favoritos, que lo sigue... Sois geniales^^ no sabéis la ilusión que me hace.**

**Perdón por las letras que puedo haber cambiado, haberme comido, las tildes, etc. Esa es otra cosa que tengo pendiente también de revisar en los otro capítulos lo sé, siempre se me cuela algo y no sé como.**

**Este y el siguiente capítulo eran uno que finalmente decidí reescribir y convertir en dos, así que en poco tiempo(a ver si puede ser esta semana) ya subiré el siguiente:)**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Thor decidió que ya era hora que el pequeño gigante de hielo y el resto de Asgard se conocieran. Bajaron a desayunar al comedor central, donde, según entró, Loki quedó abrumado por lo enorme que era. Thor sonrió y le llevó tirando de su brazo hasta el banco, donde se sentaron juntos.

El menor a penas comió mientras el rubio engullía todo lo que tenia delante. Notaba las miradas de todos sobre ellos, intentando disimularlas malamente, al igual que los susurros. Thor intentaba no prestarles atención, pero los seguían por doquier. Y la situación no varió con el paso de las semanas. Incluso se habían unido a ellos sus cuatro amigos. Ante esto Thor se mostraba resulto y seguro, murmurándole a Loki un "no importa lo que seas, ya veras como pronto se dan cuenta", cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien que miraba al chico como si no debiera estar allí.

A esto se sumaba que su padre no decía nada del tema, ni a él ni al resto. Su madre, por su parte, sí que era agradable con ambos. Supo tratar a Loki como lo que era, un cachorro herido y asustado, ganándose su confianza al poco tiempo. El joven príncipe se alegró el día que por fin le dirigió la palabra a Frigga. Aunque en su interior, una parte de él escondida, se puso celoso de su propia madre. Avergonzado de su inmadurez y egoísmo sonrió escondiendo ese sentimiento. Del mismo modo que cuando sucedió con el maestro. Este siempre trataba con amabilidad a Loki, intentando mantenerle entretenido y enseñándole cosas.

Cuando terminó con los escasos volúmenes que podía leer, Loki pidió que le enseñase a leer asgardiano. Fue ahí cuando volvieron los celos irracionales, Thor no quería apartarlo de su vista, pero sabia que con nadie estaría tan seguro.

—¿Por que no hablaba? —le preguntó un día al maestro, como si aun fuese un niño que cree que los adultos lo saben todo.

—No sé decirte, Thor. Podría ser tantas cosas... Alguna especie de trauma, que quisiera esconder algo, o simplemente que sea extremadamente tímido. Solo el tiempo y la confianza que gane contigo lo dirá.

Thor lo intentaba, pero cada intento por que el pequeño se abriera se convertía en justo lo contrario. Loki se cerraba en banda, e incluso se pasaba horas sin hablar con los ojos tristes. Pasadas más semanas, al comprender por fin que ese no seria el método, por mucho que le costase, se mordió la lengua y decidió esperar.

Mientras tanto le convenció con algo de esfuerzo para aprender el uso de algunas armas. "Solo por si acaso, como defensa", había dicho bajo la mirada poco convencida del otro. Aunque simplemente se trataba de un modo de pasar más tiempo juntos. Así que, tras el entrenamiento de Thor, Loki se reunía con él y entrenaban solos. Como un acto de confianza le dejo elegir el arma que quería aprender a utilizar. Resultaron ser los dagas arrojadizas. Comenzó por enseñarle lo básico: por donde sujetarlas, cuanta fuerza emplear dependiendo de donde estuviera el objetivo... después de eso, el resto seria practica. Y aunque Loki entrenase, no era tanto como Thor hubiera deseado. Su gran afición seguía siendo escabullirse hasta la pequeña biblioteca del maestro.

Pero Loki no solo lo hacia por sus gustos, al fin y al cabo, se notaba que disfrutaba mucho más desentrañando los misterios de las paginas de los milenarios libros. Si no también porque era su refugio. Muy poca gente se adentraba en él, y en el patio de armas se sentía indefenso rodeado de tanta gente que no le quería allí. Nadie decía nada, bien se cuidaban de no hacerlo con Thor cerca, pero se podía sentir en el ambiente, en el aire.

Comenzó como silencio, pasando a murmullos y agravándose por momentos con el tiempo: un empujón contra el suelo o un puñetazo, donde nadie–Thor – pudiera ver el moretón. El joven jotun no decía nada, le respondía a las amenazas y las jugarretas ni le confesaba nada a Thor, guardando su rabia dentro. Asgard era un lugar extraño y, aun, inentendible para él. Lo único que le importaba era aquel que había cambiado su mundo. Quería a Thor, el resto de Asgard, ni le importaba. Así que no quería que se preocupara ni tuviera problemas con otros por su culpa.

Aunque tampoco era estúpido y la rabia acabó por dar paso a las ansias de venganza... Entre los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca de Asgard no solo había historias, relatos y leyendas. Encontró también libros de magia, que no se atrevió a enseñar al maestro y tuvo que aprender por su cuenta. Difíciles al principio tanto por el lenguaje como por su poder, pero él no era de los que se daba por vencido fácilmente.

Hasta entonces su uso de la magia se basaba en su intuición y su persistencia, había aprendido por instinto e improvisación. Ahora, tenia unas instrucciones para seguir unidas a sus facultades innatas. Por lo que si algo no le salía lo intentaba una y otra vez ,hasta lograr un resultado perfecto.

A Thor este descubrimiento de conocimiento no se lo ocultó, aunque tampoco se lo dejo ver abiertamente. Se había mostrado felizmente ilusionado cuando descubrió que era capaz de invocar la magia, igualmente no parecía ser algo que le atrajese en exceso, más si esta iba destinada a una venganza... Por lo que no fue hasta tarde cuando su "hermano" descubrió sus habilidades.

Planeó una venganza, pequeña, no algo muy cruel –únicamente porque a Thor no le gustaría –. Así que algo que los pusiera en ridículo delante de todos bastaría.

Practicó el hechizo un millar de veces en distintos sitios, para acostumbrarse a las distintas atmósferas y que no le costara concentrarse. Cuando lo hubo hecho en prácticamente todos los lugares del palacio decidió que estaba preparado.

Eligió una cena en el salón de Odin, con los dos reyes de Asgard presidiendo la mesa, una gran cantidad de nobles y, por supuesto, los padres de los tres chicos que tan orgullosos estaban de la bravura de sus vástagos.

En un momento hacia la mitad de la cena vio que dos de ellos estaban bebiendo. Sonrió levemente, intentando que no se notase demasiado, todo era perfecto para su pequeña venganza. Se concentró, murmuró lo más claro posible el hechizo a realizar y, bajo la mesa, movió las manos en dirección a sus víctimas.

Antes de que abriera los ojos ya pudo distinguir sus gritos. Sonrió queriendo aguantarse, de sus vasos de vino estaban saliendo pequeñas serpientes negras que se habían empezado a entremezclar por los platos. Algunos comensales se apartaron corriendo, horrorizados, otros intentaban dar caza a las pequeñas criaturas. Para Loki lo mejor fue el "lider" de las tretas contra él, que intentaba horrorizado quitarse una de la ropa.

Loki se levantó de su banco para ver divertido qué ocurría. Al hacerlo su mirada se cruzo con la de Thor, algo en su mirada se lo dijo, ¿sabia que había sido él? Y si lo sabía, ¿a él le importaba?

Finalmente las pequeñas serpientes fueron cazadas y cortadas a la mitad. Todos volvieron despacio y desconfiados a sus asientos sin decir nada. Sobra decir que nadie bebió más vino esa noche.

—Vaya susto, ¿eh? —dijo Thor volviendo a sus aposentos.

Loki asintió sin decir nada.

—Parece que alguien quería gastar una broma —¿le miraba porque si o para acusarle mientras hablaba? —. Aunque fue una broma algo peligrosa. Las serpientes eran de verdad, podría haberles pasado algo a esos chicos.

—No les hubiera pasado nada grabe, seguro que fue por darle algo de diversión la cena realmente. Y en cualquier caso —las palabras se escaparon de su garganta antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas —, puede que se merecieran lo que les pasase... —se mordió la lengua en el ultimo momento.

—No creo... ¿Por qué dices eso? Son chicos muy amables y nobles —Loki soltó algo parecido a una carcajada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Thor —. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Loki? —preguntó el rubio tras unos segundos de silencio —¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?... El maestro dice que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca tú solo, y que cuando se pasa a verte escondes el libro que estas leyendo. Luego esta tu comportamiento con el resto de los chicos, es cierto que no están siendo muy amables. Pero tienes que darles tiempo, hasta hace unos pocos años todavía estábamos en guerra con Jotunheim... No todos son tan poco reacios como yo a tratar con...

—¿Con gigantes del hielo, Thor? ¿Que a pasado con el "se darán cuenta"?

—¡Lo harán! Es solo que...

—¡Ya ha pasado cerca de un año! Y aunque sea menor que tú, no nos llevamos ni dos años. Si tú no eres un niño, ¡yo tampoco! No necesito que siempre estés cuidándome, tengo que encontrar mi propio modo de defensa.

—Pero las dagas...

—¡No hablo de las dagas! Hablo de la magia. Hasta ahora la había usado no se muy bien como. Pero he encontrado libros, libros que me ayudaran a defenderme y a... camuflarme...

—¿Camuflarte?

—Si... He leído suficiente historia asgardiana como para saber cual es el sentimiento que causo. Así que, si no quiero tener que estar siempre cubriéndome creo que la mejor opción hasta que "todos se den cuenta" será que me haga pasar por alguien de aquí.

—Pero, ¿como vas a hacer eso? Ademas... ¡No Loki! ¡Tu tienes que seguir siendo quien eres!

—Seguiré siendo quien soy —le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora —. Solo, espero, que nadie siga queriendo practicar "lucha" conmigo.

Recibió una mirada inquisitiva antes de despojarse de la parte de arriba de su ropa. Ya al principio de la conversación había decidido que le enseñaría el por qué de toda su pequeña jugarreta, lo que no supo es si para mostrarle la verdad o para ponerle de su lado. Thor se escandalizó y enfadó, incluso admitió finalmente que se merecían lo del vino. Loki supo que solo era la rabia del momento, Thor nunca deseaba mal ajeno, de igual modo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ignoró su repentino afán por curarle y le obligo a dormir como si el fuera el mayor. Espero a que Thor se durmiera murmurando las amenazas de todo lo que les iba a hacer a aquellos chicos, encendió una vela y siguió con su adorado libro.

Al día siguiente, cuando Thor abrió los ojos le costó reaccionar ante lo que había en frente de él. Lo primero que hizo fue tocarlo, antes incluso de decir palabra. Vio a un muchacho moreno y de ojos verdes que le miraba sonriente. Reconocía ese rostro, reconocía esa sonrisa. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

Loki río por la estupefacción de Thor ante su nueva apariencia. No solo el color de sus ojos había cambiado, el tono de su piel se había endulzado llegando al rosado semejante al de los habitantes de Asgard.

—Te dije que me iba a camuflar, ¿no?

—Pero... ¿Cómo...?

—Es solo algo temporal de momento, necesito demasiada concentración y... —su piel se empezó a oscurecer —¿Ves? Necesito más practica.

Thor intentó repetirle las palabras del día anterior, a las que Loki hizo oídos sordos. Y siguió haciéndolo más adelante. Iniciaba el día de ese mismo modo, aguantando cada día escasos segundos más. El control total le llevaría años, por el problema que era siempre la concentración.

Al principio los asgardianos también se sorprendieron y pareció que su desconfianza había ido en aumento. Para evitarlo Thor hizo correr el pequeño rumor de que todo aquello era cosa de su padre y relajó las cosas. Para todos tuvo un extraño sentido que el pequeño gigante de hielo quisiese pasar desadvertido, como si con eso admitiese algún tipo de derrota e inferioridad.

En parte por eso Thor no dejo de insistir a Loki sobre su apariencia, cada noche, cada día. Le gustaba azul y con él quería que así estuviera. Pero también entendía que se sintiese en continuo peligro y quisiese adaptarse.

Para contentar a Thor y así, a su vez, consentirle más todavía, Loki comenzó a desactivar el hechizo por las noches. Disfrutando la sonrisa que le dedicaba Thor cuando veía su piel oscurecerse. Puede que fuera un poco extraño el modo en que lo hacia y como acariciaba distraído las lineas de su frente, brazos y hombros. Pero el hecho de como lo aceptaba Thor tal y como era y lo bien que se sentía su contacto, le llevaron a apreciar todo.

Por su parte Thor se sentía a gusto cuando por las noches volvía a ver al "Loki de verdad", a veces pensaba que incluso demasiado a gusto. Siempre creyó que el sentirse mas cómodo con hombres se debía a que era uno de ellos. Pero con Loki era diferente, se sentía en paz, sin querer que nada cambiase ni nada se moviese... Echados sobre la cama apoyaba casualmente la frente en su hombro. Y era extraño todo, a la vez que placentero, porque ya no era un niño y el simple hecho de que algo así le agradara lo hacia todo más extraño aun.

Loki tampoco lo apartaba ni decía nada, ¿seria influencia suya? Se había fijado en el comportamiento asgardiando y los hombres no eran muy cariñosos entre ellos ¿por qué con él si? Finalmente pensó que se debía al alma protectora de Thor y que se iría desvaneciendo gradualmente, cuando viera que era capaz de cuidarse él solo. Pero... ¿realmente quería que cesara toda esa atención por él?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que avanza poquito a poco y que puede que me esté yendo demasiado por las ramas, pero de verdad,ya se acerca el meollo del asunto.**

**Y una ultima cosa. ¿Alguien sabe cuantos años se llevan más o menos Dick y Damian(Batman)? Es que me muero de ganas de escribir sobre ellos, pero no sé si Dick será demasiado mayor para Damian xD**

**Gracias y nos vemos^w^**


	5. Loki

Loki abrió los ojos al amanecer. Una lagrima resbaló por su sien fruto de un sueño que no era capaz de recordar, tal vez no quería. Se giró y alzo su vista al techo, abriendo brazos y piernas para ocupar toda la cama. Era la de Thor, pero el príncipe asgardiano no estaba.

Loki ya tenía su propio cuarto, por supuesto. Después de cinco años allí, en algún momento de su adolescencia, había reclamado un cuarto para él solo. Aunque lo usara lo mismo que Volstagg un libro. Todas las noches iba a él, se cambiaba de ropa y, cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, cambiaba de opinión y se escabullía a la habitación de al lado, la de Thor. Seguían durmiendo igual que cuando eran pequeños, negándolo por su vida si alguien llegaba a preguntar alguna vez. Por las mañanas se despertaba temprano, antes que su hermano, y volvía a su cuarto a pasar la ultima hora en él.

Su rutina no había cambiado esas semanas que Thor se había marchado. Este había ido en busca de un martillo al otro extremo del reino. Se encontraba sobre un altar en un castillo de un noble asgardiano, y se rumoreaba sobre él que solo podían alzarlo y utilizarlo aquellos que el martillo considerase dignos. Loki se había reído, alegando que un martillo tan soberbio no requería tal atención. Ademas, dudaba de la fiabilidad del relato. Le recordaba demasiado a una leyenda de Midgard que había leído sobre una espada en una piedra. Sin embargo Thor quedó hechizado por la historia y fue tras ella a comprobarla.

Era la primera vez que estaban separados desde que él había llegado a Asgard. Thor le había pedido que lo acompañase, pero Loki se había negado sin razón aparente, alegando como excusa que estaba con un libro de magia demasiado interesante y difícil.

Con el paso de los años había terminado hablando con todo el mundo, más por insistencia de Thor que por ganas propias. Aunque no tenia demasiada gente con quien hablar. Su cambio de aspecto hacia una piel más rosada no había conseguido que los habitantes de aquel reino lo aceptaran más. Siempre era "el gigante de hielo", aunque su aspecto no fuese tal. Cierto era que había crecido, alcanzando a Thor en estatura, pero, por muy alto que fuese eso para los asgardianos, para un jotun era una ridiculez. Seguía volviéndose azul y de ojos rojos en raras ocasiones, los días mas fríos del invierno a causa de la nieve, el viento o el hielo. Pero, como había descubierto, no era tanto la estatura o el aspecto, como sus propias raíces. Tras las guerras la mayoría de los asgardianos no se fiaban de los gigantes del hielo por mucho que se hubiera firmado la paz. Y menos de él, uno capaz de hacer magia. Por mucho que Thor pretendiese hacer de intermediario y hubiese intentado ocultarlo, las continuas travesuras y pequeñas venganzas de Loki lo descubrieron finalmente. Y si bien Thor y Loki siempre se habían tratado como hermanos, el resto de Asgard no lo había hecho. Siempre quedaba claro quien era el valeroso y fuerte príncipe de Asgard. Loki era solo... Un acto de bondad hacia una vida descarriada. Y, depende de a quien le preguntase, su mascota.

Se desperezó. Era extraño tener todo el espacio para él solo. Teniendo en cuenta que Thor era de los típicos que, quitando en muy raras ocasiones, no paraba de moverse y luchar en sueños. Por otro lado Loki nunca había necesitado mucho espacio, más después de compartir cama con su hermano, donde había tenido que acostumbrarse a tener solamente la esquina. Y, precisamente por eso, mucho espacio de la cama le sobraba, haciendo que fuera más notoria la ausencia de Thor y de que Loki se diera cuenta que lo echaba de menos.

Porque por mucho que con los años hubieran fingido olvidarlo e ignorarlo, la parte de su vida que pasaron juntos se basaba en estar juntos y depender el uno del otro.

Como el resto de los asgardianos los amigos de Thor, Fandal, Hogun, Volstagg y Sif, no le tenían mucho aprecio. Por lo que, mientras Thor estaba con ellos, Loki se refugiaba entre sus libros. Al principio no esperaba nunca las visitas de su hermano, pero Thor siempre se acercaba a distraerlo.

—Hoy no has ido a la practica de armas —solía empezar la conversación.

—No creo que luchar con hacha sea mi estilo... —le contestaba Loki. La frase solía ser la misma, solo variando el nombre del arma.

Thor sonreía y seguía.

—Tampoco fuiste ayer, ni la semana pasada, ni la anterior...

—Ya iré después a practicar yo solo.

—Practicar solo no sirve de nada, no es realista.

Sabiendo que no podría continuar ahí Loki levantaba la cabeza y cerraba el libro. Tras las practicas, Thor, siempre estaba sudado, con restos de arena o tierra y algún arañazo y resto de sangre. Una imagen barbara y guerrera por la que Loki se sentía extrañamente atraído.

—Y, ¿qué propones? —preguntaba sabiendo la respuesta. Se la daba la sonrisa pícara de Thor, seguido por su susurro de "vamos".

Suspiraba y le seguía con fingida desgana. Nunca lo reconocería, pero le gustaba ir tras él, que siguiera considerándolo su protegido, e incluso su hermano. Solo por eso ya merecía la pena acaban cubierto de tierra y apestando a sudor.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Thor no era el único que le hacia caso. En la adolescencia y su despertar sexual había descubierto los intentos de miradas sutiles de un joven sirviente. Al principio pensó que era igual que los otros, pero en cuanto arrinconó al chico descubrió algo más en sus ojos. Y con este chico, rubio, de cabello por los hombros y algo menor que él, descubrió que, aunque la sociedad proclamara una cosa, se podía disfrutar con ambas.

A ese chico le siguieron otro, ademas de algunas cuantas mujeres. Mejoró su arte de seducción hasta tal punto que llego a dormir con aquel chico por el que habían empezado sus venganzas. Por el día le seguían mandando miradas y comentarios jocosos, pero a oscuras, escondidos, Loki les hacia gemir y rogar por más sin ninguna compasión.

Empezaron a correr rumores, lejanos, nadie sabia de donde venían y todo se basaba en un "dicen...". Y en ellos solo figuraba un nombre, el suyo. A Loki no le importó, la propia gente se daba cuenta de que no se sostenían, al menos había tenido cuidado en eso. Nadie quería ser acusado de dormir con el bárbaro del gigante de hielo. No le importaba lo que el resto de Asgard pensara del uso de su tiempo libre, salvo Thor. Él era el único que le ataba a esa tierra, la suya ahora, ya que desde hacia años no podía pisar, ni siquiera recordad, la propia. Solo recordaba la sensación de frío y el tacto duro del hielo, el resto había desaparecido de su mente.

Pero si a los oídos de Thor llegaron alguna vez las palabras que confabulaban contra él nunca dijo nada. Loki supuso, ya que lo conocía demasiado bien y con los años su hermano era cada vez más visceral, que no sabia nada. De haberlo hecho habría arremetido contra las que osasen pronuciarlas. Para Thor, él seguía teniendo la misma inocencia que el día que se lo encontró.

Cuando por fin se levantó y fue a su cuarto no se volvió a meter en la cama. Encendió una vela y se quedó sobre las pieles con un libro. Pronto amanecería y tendría que ir a desayunar. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para no recibir más clase, sus estudios, los de Thor y los otros, ya se consideraba que estaban completos. De modo que podía dedicarse a lo que le viniera en gana. Su hermano y sus compañeros se pasaban los días en el campo peleado y persiguiéndose, haciendo sus pequeños torneos privados donde a veces Loki era invitado por Thor a hacer de jurado. Él se juntaba con el maestro y le escuchaba o dejaba que le aconsejare más libros. Para Thor la fuerza era poder, pero para Loki, solo el conocimiento era poder. Y a veces se preguntaba porque habría surgido así, si esas cosas estaban en sus genes, en su educación anterior a su llegada a Asgard—la cual no recordaba—, o, algo muy en su interior le susurraba, para completar a Thor. Para que fueran el equipo perfecto, uno solo, y ciertamente lo eran. Pocos enemigos reales habían tenido, pero cuando luchaban en serio cada cual sabia cual era su papel. No por la practica, por el instinto, por el conocimiento sobre la mente de el otro. Pero aun cuando a Loki le enorgullecía su modo de lucha conjunta, desmontaba su planteamiento interno en el que no necesitaba a nadie.

En el salón principal desayuno abundantemente. En la primera comida del día era en la que más energía conseguía, alimentándose el resto del día de un modo escaso. En comparación, su hermano engullía todo lo que se le pusiera delante, superándolo con creces incluso en su desayuno.

No pasaba mucho tiempo desayunando, ni aun cuando esta Thor con él, que era el que mayoritariamente le dirigía la palabra. Del resto solo conseguía un saludo de fría cortesía, excepto de la madre de Thor. Loki no sabia si por su instinto maternal o porqué Frigga siempre lo trataba bien. Del mismo modo que Thor le trataba como a un hermano, Frigga lo trataba como algo semejante a un hijo. Concediéndole un lugar a su lado en bastantes ocasiones.

—Thor vuelve hoy —le dijo momentos antes de que Loki fuera a abandonar la mesa.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella y encontró su rostro sonriente. Pensó en simplemente asentir, pero ella se merecía algo más.

—Por fin descubriremos si ese martillo es TAN poderoso como lo pintan... —añadió con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

—No menosprecies las leyendas, Loki —del mismo modo que el rubio, ella estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas de Loki y solo alzó una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa —. Fue su padre el que lo mandó allí, no solo su propia curiosidad. Haga lo que haga ese martillo será su símbolo a partir de ahora. Lo que le otorgará su identidad. Seguirá siendo Thor hijo de Odin, pero también será Thor hijo de Asgard.

Loki asintió levemente cuando Frigga dejó de hablar, dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo por fin de la estancia. Las palabras de la mujer aun revoloteaban por su mente dando lugar a la duda, y él, ¿Quién era?

El resto del día lo paso en la biblioteca devorando libros. La mayoría ya los había leído, algunos incluso varias veces. Otros no los entendía y otros los conseguía de los pocos viajes que Odin les dejaba realizar fuera de Asgard. La única distracción que recibió aquel día—muy semejante a los anteriores— fue la visita de un criado avisando la comida—que ignoró— y la de la próxima llegada de Thor, cuando ya prácticamente estaba anocheciendo. Para esta, sus padres, organizarían una entrada triunfal para su heredero, junto con un banquete. En ambos acontecimientos se requería la presencia de Loki, por alguna razón que él no terminaba de entender. No era ningún noble de Asgard ni nadie importante, lo que si suponía era que a Thor sí que le agradaría su presencia.

Mientras se preparaba para la ocasión se entretuvo un rato con el sirviente que le ayudó a vestirse—dos veces, puesto que en la primera solo llegaron a la mitad—, saliendo de su cuarto justo cuando oía el jubilo de lo que supuso seria, la entrada de Thor.

Se deslizó por los pasillos hasta una puerta tras el trono de Odin y se colocó entre Fandral y Hogun. Vio a Thor, glorioso con su armadura y su capa roja, alzar un enorme martillo al cielo al tiempo que se iba acercando hasta su padre. Se arrodilló ante él con el martillo a sus pies y murmuró unas palabras en relación al martillo, su poder y su misión a partir de ese momento. Loki no prestó demasiada atención a esas palabras, se encontraba más ocupado observando a quien las pronunciaba. Habían pasado meses desde que Thor partiera a por el martillo, Loki no alcanzaba a comprender donde había empleado tantísimo tiempo, solo se le ocurría que el anterior dueño del martillo había estado agasajando al hijo del rey. Así que ahora, a su vuelta se podía notar un cambio en él que Loki no atinaba a concretar. Concluyó atribuyéndoselo a su expresión, más seria de lo habitual. Parecía que su masa muscular había aumentado y, sobre todo, a esa escasa barba rubia que hasta entonces nunca había tenido. Le daba un aspecto más mayor y maduro. Pero no solo eso. Sintió en su estomago un hormigueo juguetón, semejante al placer. Haciéndole descubrir que le gustaba esa nueva imagen de Thor más allá del orgullo de "hermano pequeño". Una imagen traviesa cruzó un segundo su mente, en la que Thor le dejaba acariciar su ínfima barba y recorría su piel con sus labios, haciendo que su vello facial la arañase suavemente.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en un pestañeo algunos segundos más de lo normal antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en el rubio, notando que toda su piel había vuelto a la normalidad tras ponérsele de gallina por un escalofrío.

Thor se levantó después de que su padre terminara de hablar y se volvió rodeado de aplausos. En su rostro brillaba una sonrisa de orgullo, que se detuvo unos segundos en Loki a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo de un modo algo travieso. Loki le devolvió el gesto con un fingido gesto de ofensa y un esbozo de sonrisa, recuperando un segundo la imagen que, momentos antes, su mente había creado. "O se la quita o todo va a ser muy incomodo a partir de ahora..." pensó con un suspiro.

Tras el recibimiento todos se reunieron en la sala del banquete. Donde Thor y su nuevo martillo no pararon de recibir atención de todo el mundo, incluso de algunas mujeres que coqueteaban descaradamente. De una cercana a los 30, que había ganado bastante terreno, debido a la experiencia y a lo extremadamente novato que era Thor para esos asuntos, tuvo que ir el propio Loki a rescatarlo. Esa fue la primera vez en toda la noche que intercambiaban palabras. Lo cual Loki le reprochó en parte en broma.

—¿Así que me echaste de menos? —preguntó el príncipe con una sonrisa que rozaba la travesura.

—¿De quién me voy a reír si no es de ti? —"si" —Llevo meses aguantándome las bromas, y sin nadie para llevarles a cabo —"te he echado mucho de menos".

Una mirada de esas eternamente nobles de Thor y una mano en el cuello de Loki, en privado hubiera sido un abrazo. De igual modo, ambos lo entendieron, al igual que lo dicho por su hermano segundos antes. Alguien de la multitud volvió a reclamar al rubio y, con una mirada de disculpa, se alejó.

Esa noche Loki espero con impaciencia que el salón se vaciara. No pasó por su habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a la de Thor. Dejó la ropa que vestía en el suelo, menos los pantalones, y se sentó en la cama. Su hermano entro segundos después.

—¿Un viaje duro? —preguntó tras ver la expresión cansada de su hermano.

—No tanto como esta fiesta... —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Loki sonrió a su vez.

—No te hagas el modesto. Con lo que siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención.

Thor no contestó, simplemente le dirigió una mirada incierta(?) mientras se quitaba la capa y la armadura.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Me estuve entrenando.

—¿Y el martillo es como dicen? —continuó el moreno — ¿Tan poderoso como esperabas?

—Aun no he podido probarlo del todo —llamó la atención de Loki la espalda desnuda de su hermano y sus músculos.

No es que antes fuera un enclenque, desde que había comenzado a desarrollarse siempre había sido muy fuerte, aun así todo en él le llamaba la atención. Ahora, parecía haber dado el paso de adolescente a hombre en unos pocos meses, y a Loki le gustaba demasiado el resultado. Sabía que era algo inalcanzable, pero su parte más traviesa le decía que, por fantasear, no pasaba nada... Se metió en la cama antes que él, sin acercarse tanto como habitualmente.

—Entonces ahora, ¿ya eres un hombre? ¿un guerrero de Asgard? Por eso la barba —lo dijo con socarronería, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado Thor.

—La barba es solo porque durante el viaje no me apetecía ponerme a afeitarme. Mañana pediré que me la quiten.

—No lo hagas —le salió la voz muy seria y con cierto tono de urgencia que su hermano solo pudo sentir un segundo —Con lo macho y fuerte que te hace parecer —volvió a su tono normal, recalcando la ultima palabra —. No querrás perder eso, ¿verdad?

Thor sonrió desafiante a la oscuridad.

—Yo he estado entrenando todos estos meses. Seguro que tú, como yo no estaba, te has encerrado en la biblioteca como un ratón y ni has aparecido por el patio de armas. Mírate, si hasta estas más pálido —lo miró con supuesta suficiencia.

—Hay otras formas de ser fuerte, querido hermano —le dijo provocador.

—¿A si? Lo veremos mañana en la arena...

Al día siguiente tras el desayuno Thor y Loki se dirigieron al patio de armas. El resto aun no había llegado por lo que tenían la arena para ellos solos. Thor tomó una espada y Loki eligió una lanza. Pelearon durante un buen rato; Thor atacaba y Loki lo esquinaba desde la distancia con su arma o con algún hechizo de distracción. Cuando la espada del rubio cayo al suelo lejos de él, Thor ya fue a la desesperada, envistió a Loki y alejo de él la lanza. Por lo que ambos rodaron por el suelo intentando zafarse del otro. Loki intentó algún hechizo pero su hermano le tenía sujeto por las muñecas y las había puesto sobre su cabeza. Cuando ya quedo claro que el moreno no podía ganar tenía el rostro de Thor a unos escasos 10 cm, respirando rápidamente con sudor en su frente, sonriendo triunfante, su torso desnudo y completamente encima de él.

—Vale vale —declaró Loki finalmente, intentando quitarse a Thor de encima. El constante roce en los últimos minutos había hecho reaccionar su cuerpo.

Se desembarazó lo más rápido que pudo, respirando rápidamente por el ejercicio realizado. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la fuente. Con los ojos cerrados se empapó la cara y el nacimiento del cabello, que le llegaba por la nuca. Al abrir los ojos y girarse se encontró a su hermano haciendo lo mismo, solo que él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos entre cerrados, en un mudo gesto de placer.

"Genial" pensó el menor. Todo él era una hormona disparada por culpa de la barba y de la nueva musculatura de Thor, quien no hacia más que lucirse. Durante unos segundos sintió unos instintos homicidas hacia la persona delante de él. Loki no entendía por que se ponía así, no era como si llevase tanto tiempo sin contacto alguno con nadie.

Cuando Thor abrió los ojos de nuevo sonrió y saludó a alguien que se acercaba, eran sus amigos. Loki los miró con fastidio y se retiró del lado del rubio mientras los otros se acercaban. Se sentó sobre la hierba bajo un árbol cercano a observar como entrenaban. Disfrutando más por momentos de lo que hubiera deseaso.

—¿Podrías recomendarme algún libro? —pregunto en un susurro Thor de espaldas a él esa noche, rodeados por la oscuridad en la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a su vez Loki iniciando una risa.

—¡No te rías!—protestó girándose para darle un suave empujón de aviso.

—No me río. Solo me sorprende. ¿A que viene ese repentino interés por la literatura? ¿Que quieres? ¿Uno gordo para poder arrojárselo a alguien en una batalla? —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Idiota... —Thor se giró y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste cuando pudiste dejar de ir a clase.

—¡Bah! Callate.

—¿O alguien te ha ofendido en referencia a ese tema?

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

—¿¡Es eso!? —Loki soltó una carcajada.

Al segundo Thor estaba sobre él. El menor ya creía que iba a romperle la nariz o algo semejante, pero se inicio entre ellos un forcejeo extraño que, aun siendo algo violento, termino alejándose de una pelea. Solo había contacto, mucho roce y un silencio extraño.

Sin saber como, el muslo de Loki termino entre las piernas de Thor, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. La acercó un poco más para utilizarlo como amenaza cuando noto la erección del rubio. Inconscientemente y en silencio, tras unos segundos anonadado, comenzó a mover suave y despacio la pierna, haciendo un poco de presión.

Thor estaba escondido por la oscuridad y su mata de cabello dorado por la cara. A pesar de todo Loki oía sus gemidos ahogados y notaba su respiración caliente. Sus muñecas estaban apresadas por las manos de Thor y su cuerpo dejaba de ser inmune a las ordenes de su cuerpo. Deslizándose un poco hacia abajo consiguió hacer más contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano y frotar su propia entrepierna con la ingle del mayor.

El contacto lo hacia estremecer y los sonidos roncos que escapaban de los labios de Thor era algo que jamás pensó que disfrutara tanto escuchando. Notaba la barba del rubio sobre su cuello, amortiguando a penas su piel los suspiros del que, hasta entonces, había llamado hermano. Liberó sus muñecas sin esfuerzo y se abrazo fuertemente a su espalda, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca si eso era posible. Sentía la ola del orgasmo acercarse a pasos agigantados y sentía que se derretía. Un ultimo estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se vio sucumbido ante el placer y abrió los ojos.

¿Abrió los ojos? Si ya los tenia abiertos... Espero unos segundos en silencio, aun con los vestigios del culmen del placer, y se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Faltaba Thor sobre él con todo su calor. Miró a su izquierda, ahí estaba, durmiendo de espaldas. Loki suspiró angustiado dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Se incorporó para descubrir el desastre de sus pantalones y sentir asco de si mismo. Thor era el único ser en Asgard, el único ser en el universo en el que no quería pensar de esa manera. No quería jugar con él para lograr sus propósitos de solo complacerse a si mismo. Y ahí estaba su subconsciente ignorando sus instrucciones.

Se levantó de la cama intentando no despertar a Thor y salió de la habitación. Fue a limpiarse y a la vuelta fue directamente hacia la habitación de Thor. Se detuvo junto a la puerta, dudó unos segundos y dio la vuelta. Por muy extraño que le resultase, esa noche prefería dormir en su habitación.

En la habitación de Thor, este había abierto un ojo en el momento en que oyó a Loki alejarse de su estancia. Suspiró deshaciendo un poco el estado fetal en el que se había encontrado hasta el momento. Se puso boca arriba analizándolo todo. Una de sus manos bajo dubitativa por su cuerpo, su entrepierna seguía igual que cuando Loki comenzó a gemir en sueños. Se mordió el labio inferior culpable, pero aquel sonido había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

* * *

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Pero hay algo personal entre este capítulo y yo. No me convence como ha quedado y lo intenté reescribir varias veces y nada. A eso hay que unirle que estuve con historias que tengo con una amiga y que la musa y yo no nos coordinamos...**

**Espero que a vosotras si os guste, o por lo menos entretenga, y nos veremos la próxima vez.**

**Gracias por leer^^**


	6. Deseo y rabia

**Este fic surgió gracias a un fabuloso fanart de Julie, aquí lo teneis (juntad los espacios y quitad los parentesis. ¿Por qué demonios odia los links? D=):**

** kaciart .tumblr (. com) (/) image (/) 42163797304**

**Gracias por leer:)**

* * *

Thorin odiaba cuando regresaba a casa y alguien de repente le decía "¿y a tú sobrino? ¿Cuándo le va a crecer la barba?" Su primer pensamiento era pegar a la persona que había soltado semejante joya, algo inapropiado en público y "sin razón aparente" dirían muchos. El segundo era decir que Kili también pertenecía a los descendientes de Durin, por lo que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Sin embargo lo que terminaba haciendo era responder con un murmullo huraño " todavía es joven".

Ya empezaba a estar harto de toda la gente que criticaba a su sobrino por su falta de vello facial. Se suponía que un enorme dragón escupe fuego les había robado si hogar y su oro. Y la gente, en vez de estar unida se dedicaba a buscarse las cosquillas unos a otros.

Además que, para él, Kili, era uno de los enanos más atractivos que hubiesen pisado la Tierra Media. Le recordaba en algunos aspectos a su hermana, y eso por momentos le hacía sentirse extraño. La primera vez que lo vio después de un viaje de largos años por las ciudades de los hombres, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba más alto, su pelo más largo y su mandíbula más marcada, con sólo una sombra de barba sobre la piel de su rostro. En ese momento pensó que era orgullo, por como había crecido fuerte y justo su sobrino, sin los muchos defectos que se negaba a si mismo que el tenía. Sin embargo con Fili no le sucedía, y sentía el mismo orgullo por él. Tardó en darse cuenta del regreso de un sentimiento que no cruzaba su cuerpo desde las grandes salas de Erebor bajo la montaña. Deseo. No el deseo de su tierra, su reino, su trono o su oro. Deseo sexual, puro y duro, por su sobrino. Aun así no cambió demasiado su actitud, ya se atormentaba por tantas cosas del pasado que añadir una más a la lista, no suponía un gran cambio.

Creía que era imaginación suya cuando Kili le miraba o hablaba con un deje y un tono que le recordaban de sus tiempos de juventud al coqueteo. Se terminaba consonado él solo en la intimidad de su habitación por todo lo que su sobrino le hacía reaccionar. Recordando su sonrisa adorable, su labios húmedos por los que acababa de pasar su lengua, su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando cada vez que tragaba, y el principio del vello de su pecho y clavícula que dejaba entrever la ropa. Era su sobrino, se recordaba una y mil veces, y eso no bastaba para detenerlo.

Kili, por su parte, no ayudaba en absoluto. Desde la vuelta de su tío siempre estaba detrás de él. De tal modo que se unía a las noches en la taberna con Thorin, Dwalin y los otros. Pero los años de experiencia se notaban. A la tercera jarra de cerveza Kili ya estaba más que borracho mientras a los otros a penas se le había subido.

Una noche, a Kili le dio por una borrachera cariñosa. No paraba de apoyarse en el brazo y hombro de su tío, e incluso por debajo de la mesa mantenía el contacto. Para Thorin todo aquello era una tortura y decidió llevarle a casa porque, unas cuantas pintas más y lo podría salvajemente sobre la mesa para hacer realidad sus fantasías.

De vuelta a casa Kili solo murmuraba incoherencias mientras seguía con sus brazos sobre Thorin en todo momento. Lo llevo hasta la suya casa, ya que la de su sobrino estaba más lejos todavía y no creía poder aguantar en camino hasta allí. Lo dejó en la cama como un saco, y cuando iba a darse la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y dormir en el sofá, Kili le llamó.

—Tío...

La imagen que vio Thorin al mirarle no sabía si prefería no haberla visto, le iba a atormentar el resto de su vida en sus fantasías. Kili sobre la cama, medio incorporado, con el rostro algo rojo y los labios entre abiertos y húmedos. Desabrochándose el jubón despacio, como si lo disfrutara. Y algo que parecía una erección marcándose en sus pantalones. Thorin no fue capaz de contestar.

—Tío... —volvió a llamar Kili —Quédate... Por favor —y el tono de ruego parecía sacado de sus sueños eróticos de adolescente.

Dejo caer el jubón al levantarse despacio en dirección a su tío. Thorin pudo admirar su cuerpo fuerte gracias al trabajo de la forja. Kili le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos al quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

—Por favor... —volvió a susurrar al tiempo que pegaba su entrepierna a la del mayor, descubriendo que esta también había despertado.

Un brillo malicioso y lascivo cruzo los ojos de Kili. Le desabrocho la capa a Thorin y, cuando esta cayó al suelo, ya estaban devorándose el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente fue Thorin el primero en despertar. Observó a su sobrino y todas las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de empezar a sentirse como el ser más despreciable y asqueroso de la Tierra Media, cuando Kili se despertó. Su sonrisa no era la de alguien que se sintiese asqueado y arrepentido de lo que el alcohol le había incitado a hacer. Todo lo contrario, como le demostró justo después.

Con Kili, la sombra de venganza y remordimiento que cubría el alma de Thorin se volvió un poco más gris. Pero sólo durante unos meses, después, las aves comenzaron a volver a la Montaña Solitaria, y con ellas una idea.

•••

Thorin se encontraba bañándose en una pequeña laguna. El agua que la llenaba caía por una pequeña cascada. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la orilla, meditando sobre que debía hacer. ¿Qué era lo mejor para su pueblo? ¿A quién debía pedir ayuda en su empresa?

—Ya te dije que tenías que dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño —dijo una voz muy cerca de él, mientras un dedo le tocaba el entrecejo.

Thorin abrió los ojos sorprendido por la repentina presencia. Era Kili que le sonreía como siempre. El otro guardo silencio, no estaba de humor para sus juegos. Kili se desvistió y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores? —Thorin asintió — Bien. Entonces voy contigo. Y Fili también.

El mayor suspiró, eso también lo había pensado. ¿Debía llevarlos? ¿A un peligro como el que nunca habían conocido y que ninguno de ellos sabía como enfrentar? Pero la mirada de Kili era decidida cuando le miró. Una mirada como nunca le había visto.

—Te quiero a mi lado —dijo Thorin sin saber muy bien por qué.

Su sobrino sonrió. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de su tío. Thorin dio un respingo. ¿Cómo hacia ese joven que daba igual las preocupaciones que tuviera en la cabeza, que conseguía despertar siempre sus instintos más bajos?

—Eso espero —murmuró Kili con una sonrisa antes de besarle.

Se acariciaron toda la piel el uno al otro. Gimiendo desesperadamente ante cualquier contacto íntimo que el otro le proporcionase. Pero Thorin estaba algo incómodo, ahora con Kili sobre el haciendo fuerza, se estaba clavando las rocas que tenía debajo.

—Espera —murmuró en el hueco de un beso. De un modo tan agónicamente placentero que Kili no pudo hacerlo —. Espera volvió a murmurar —más autoritario ahora y apartando suavemente a Kili. Este le miró confuso —busquemos un sitio mejor... Además aquí nos pueden ver a plena vista.

Kili fingió gimotear.

—Me gusta la sensación del agua —dijo meciéndose traviesamente sobre la caderas de su tío.

Thorin gimió y se mordió el labio. Aún así hizo a Kili moverse. No avanzaron mucho, los llevo tras la pequeña cascada y Kili hizo a Thorin apoyarse contra la pared. Lo beso larga y golosamente, disfrutando cada movimiento que sus lenguas hacían dentro de su boca. Después bajo por su cuello y pecho, deleitándose con cada beso, lamida y suave mordico que iba dejando por el cuerpo de su tío. Cuando por fin se arrodilló, llegando a su entrepierna, alzó la vista. Todo mojado por el agua de la cascada que tocaba su espalda era una imagen mas sofocante de lo habitual. Kili paso su lengua por todo el miembro de Thorin, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro. El mayor alzó el rostro un segundo, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, dejando al placer recorrer su cuerpo. Volvió a bajar la vista al notar los labios del otro cerrándose en torno a su miembro. Kili seguía con la mirada fija en él, y no la apartó en ningún momento.

—Para —murmuro Thorin minutos después del mismo modo que había susurrado la orden anterior. Esta vez Kili le hizo caso a la primera —. Ven.

Kili se incorporó, buscando de nuevo los labios de Thorin. Este le obligó a cambiar posiciones y bajo una mano por el cuerpo del más joven, acariciando y causándole tenues cosquillas. Ignoró su entrepierna y pasó a través de sus glúteos a su entrada. Allí no tenían aceite, ni nada que pudiese ayudar en la preparación, así que Thorin debía ser muy cuidadoso. Kili recibió el primer dedo sin dificultad. Prácticamente ronroneando cuando su tío lo introducía y lo sacaba. El segundo dedo entró con algo más de trabajo, pero el menor no tardo en acostumbrarse de igual modo. El tercero Thorin lo introdujo con extremo cuidado al observar la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro del otro. Los movió despacio, esperando el permiso de Kili. Este por fin asintió mordiéndose el labio. Thorin saco los dedos con el mismo cuidado de antes. Y Kili se puso de espaldas a él. Su tío dedicó un segundo a apreciar la espalda tan bien formada de su sobrino así como a acariciar su trasero antes de introducirse en él.

—Eres el más perfecto de toda la creación de Aulë —le susurró al oído.

Kili solo sonrió, era lo único que hacia ante palabras como aquella provenientes de su tío. Como siempre, los comentarios de gente que no le apreciaba contaban más que los de alguien que sí lo hacia. Así qué Thorin le quiso convencer a embestidas y besos en el cuello.

Comenzó despacio, sin querer hacer daño a Kili. Pero sus jadeos aumentaban y eso encendía más a Thorin. Entreveía los músculos de su espalda y brazos tensos, con las manos apretadas haciendo contacto con la roca. Colocó una de las suyas en la roca, para apoyarse, y llevó la otra al torso de Kili. Recorrió su pecho mientras sus labios seguían en su cuello y principio de espalda. Siguió bajando la mano por su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso y que temblara.

Kili giró la cabeza hacia él en el momento justo en que la mano de Thorin llegaba a su entrepierna. Así qué al ir a besarlo lo que recibieron sus labios fue un gemido. Eso acentuó la fuerza con la que Thorin le beso a continuación. Kili soltaba quejidos placenteros dentro del beso y su tío maldijo esa postura al separarse por no poder apreciar la expresión que había vislumbrado en el rostro del otro.

Salió de Kili y este se dio la vuelta sorprendido, mirándole interrogante. Thorin lo volvió a besar, tomó al joven por detrás del muslo para ayudarlo a subir e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Acabó con las piernas de Kili alrededor de sus caderas, sujetándole por los glúteos. Éste, con la mano que no estaba sujetándose al cuello de su tío y con su ayuda, volvió a introducirse despacio el miembro en su interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas algo alzadas, la boca entreabierta y pequeñas gotas por su rostro. Ante esa visión, Thorin no lo pudo resistir y sacudió el cuerpo de Kili con una embestida profunda. Seguida por otras de menos intensidad.

Kili llevó sus dos manos al cuello de Thorin, una de ellas cerrándose alrededor de una de las trenzas de su pelo. Su rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello y lamiendo las gotas de agua dulce.

Sin embargo Thorin seguía sin estar a gusto del todo. Dándose cuenta de que la pared rascaba, no quería herir a su sobrino. Le sujetó con algo más de fuerza y los giró a ambos. Quedando el apoyado contra la roca, con sus caderas y piernas algo echadas hacia delante, para darle a Kili sitio para apoyarse y moverse con más facilidad.

A pesar de todos los cambios de postura y movimientos Kili no había perdido las ganas, y se meció sobre los muslos de Thorin , cerrando más en círculo las piernas alrededor de su piel. La mano que estaba en su pelo seguía allí, acariciando también su cuello. Pero la otra había bajado hasta su propio abdomen para proporcionarse placer sumándolo al de cada embestida. Prácticamente no notaba el agua de la cascada que caía sobre el haciendo presión. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, centrándose en los lugares en los que su piel y la de su tío hacían contacto. Su barba mojada recorría sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello y su lóbulo de la oreja. No podía parar, y la ola de placer se acercaba. Apretó sus párpados cerrados y se mordió el labio interior, esta tan cerca. Una embestida más y explotó. Se echó hacia delante, haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de su tío y arañando su hombro. Se detuvo unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Luego se incorporó, todavía con la respiración agitada, y siguió moviéndose, algo más despacio. Thorin aún no había acabado.

Aún así también estaba cerca, la reacción de Kili al llegar le seguía fascinando tanto como el primer día. Todas las veces dedicaba unos segundos a grabar la imagen de su rostro en su mente para poder recordarlo siempre que quisiera. Observó que Kili le sonreía a través de la nube de agua. "¿Qué?", preguntó con la mirada.

—Si me miras así puede que sí me crea lo de que soy "el ser más perfecto".

—Hazlo –dijo en un gemido.

Kili sonrió tímido y volvió a besarle para no tener que contestar. Tras el sintió las manos de Thorin tensarse, apretando su piel, y supo lo que se avecinaba. Se corrió aún besándole, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tras unos segundos se separó buscando aire. Kili con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su frente en la del otro hasta que Thorin le instó a moverse para salir de él.

Bajó las piernas cuando estuvo libre, temblándole un momento por el esfuerzo realizado. Thorin lo sujetó por el brazo. Al alzar el otro la vista, vio que lo miraba serio y algo sombrío. Kili alzó los talones para besarle escasos segundos.

—No te preocupes —dijo tranquilizador sabiendo lo que su tío estaba pensando —. No nos pasara nada a ninguno. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a Fili, ni a nadie. Erebor es nuestra, tuya, por derecho. Los hados nos favorecerán —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Thorin asintió poco convencido. Al fin y al cabo Kili nunca había vivido una guerra.

—Sin embargo, sólo veo un inconveniente —continuó el joven.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto el otro extrañado, frunciendo el ceño y deleitándose al ver a Kili aclarándose con agua.

—No podremos estar juntos... Así qué tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda aquí —dijo mientras iba a por su ropa —. Le diré a mi madre que me quedo a "cenar" esta noche en tu casa.

Se despidió agitando la mano cuando estuvo vestido y se marchó corriendo. Thorin lo observó hasta que desapareció y suspiró. Tal vez tuviera razón. Su pueblo ya había vivido bastantes infortunios y había hecho bastantes sacrificios como para recuperar dos montañas. Aún así necesitaría ayuda de alguien más sabio, paciente y con más experiencia en la Tierra Media que él.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado:)**

**Y una ultima cosa. Para escribir más este año, he creado un post en mi tumblr donde tenéis una larga lista de parejas y podéis perdirme de cual queréis que escriba (unid los espacios y quitad los parentesis):**

**satsuki -sumeragi .tumblr(. com) (/) post (/) 42104602914 (/)proposito -fanficionero**

**Graciaass y nos vemos^^**


End file.
